


A SuperFamily and a Spider-Boy

by Fandomgirl445



Series: A Super-Family [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Avengers Family, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Character Death, Cock Cages, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Discipline, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Fluff, Gags, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, IT DIDN'T HAPPEN THOUGH, M/M, Multi, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Restraints, Spanking, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: May Parker was keeping a secret from all of them. That secret came out the day she died and left Peter in the care of Tony, Steve and Bucky.The Avengers all team up to make sure Peter gets the life he deserves even after that devastating blow of losing his Aunt May so suddenly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so love to Aunt May and all that shit but like....keep it in mind she was keeping secrets because it was a family's last wish.
> 
> ALSO IN THIS UNIVERSE IT IS COMMON FOR SPANKINGS TO BE DELIVERED. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
> 
>  
> 
> ********* I'M ON HOLIDAY SO ALL STORIES ON HIATUS! FOR ONE WEEK!!********************

**Third Person P.O.V**

Tony Stark was many things. An Engineer, a Genius, Philanthropist, Former Play-boy turned husband to two Super-soldiers but the one thing he most defiantly wasn't was a father. Tony had proven enough times that he wasn't a father to mothers bringing children out to the news claiming his parentage to their children. He'd always said if he did have children he'd help in anyway possible, be involved as much as the parent or child wanted him to be but that had never been the case.

That was until the day he took in Peter Parker.

********************

When he first met Peter it was all about getting Spider-Man on the team. They'd been watching him and had taken pity on the guy getting his ass beat black and blue, even if he did win after the fights started. They planned on training him up and then bringing him onto the team that was until Tony went looking and found out some interesting things, like the fact Spider-Man was a Fifteen year old boy at a STEM School for gifted kids.

"You're kidding? He's a child Tony. A literal Child, how does he think it's ok to go gallivanting around Queens like that?" Steve asks, his voice held a tone of disapproval and shock as he watched this same kid fling him self from building to building like it was nothing.

"He's going around in Pajamas. Look at that." Tony mutters shaking his head a little as the kid flew by the screen in a red hoodie. "How is he even swinging around like that?" He mutters and the others shrug. 

"We need to intercept him, at the most we'll train him but we can't let him put himself in so much danger." Natasha mutters, wincing ever so slightly when Peter gets hit by a large truck and breaths a small sigh of relief when he comes up holding it like it was nothing.

"So who's gonna go and break the news to his Aunt that her little boy is flying by the seat of his pants to fight a bunch of ass holes on steroids?" Clint asks, watching the screen as said 'little boy' lands harshly on his back after being thrown back a few feet. The team all shot looks at each other, Bucky leans back a bit on the sofa with a snort.

"Don't tell her. If she doesn't know then it's not our job to tell her, just say it's something like an internship or something stupid and tell him what's really going to happen." Bucky's voice chimed in and that had silenced the room. Tony counted to ten and waited for someone to argue before heaving a heavy sigh.

"Alright. I'll be back by dinner. See you lovely destructive monsters in a while." Tony waltz's over to the Elevator and winks a bit at his husbands as the doors closed.

****************

That was a few months ago. He'd met the kid and his aunt, started training him and bringing him around the others more and more to get used to them. May had unfortunately found out about Spider-Man after the kid fought an annoying little pest calling himself the Vulture, made the poor kid miss his homecoming with the guys daughter. Was a big hoorah, but anyways, Tony sent the kid a new suite as a 'you-did-good' gift and the kid had ecstatically tried it on, May walked in and from what Tony and the rest of the team had learned she has one of the worst mouths in the world for swearing. Tony likes to think she took it well as she let the training continued, well...with a warning that if Peter got so much as a scratch from training that she'd beat them all with a spoon.

Obviously that wouldn't happen but they understood her concerns and kept bruising and injuries down to a minimal. After that Tony had started noticing his husbands taking quite a shine to the kid, to the point that they both entered 'Parent-Mode'. This was Tony's favourite mode to tease them about because they'd lecture, threaten and baby the kid until he'd walk off a blushing mess. Tony remembered the first time it happened, Peter was climbing on the ceiling and Steve didn't agree with that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Peter! Don't go climbing on the ceiling! Your shoes are filthy!" Steve's voice called out, a glare on his face as the boy rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Steve and I'm not wearing shoes. I'm wearing socks, See?" Peter proceeded to dangle from his hands off the ceiling to show Steve his 'Captain America' socks, that of course had the man go redder than a cherry as he tried to control his anger.

"That is not the point Peter, it's Dangerous. You could fall and hurt your self, then what? We'd have to explain to your aunt you were being nothing but a troublesome toddler and climbing walls again and let her rip into not only us but yourself?" Steve started his lecture and Peter scoffed a bit before glancing at the other soldier in the room who looked amused by the situation.

"Wow, I'm offended. Captain America socks and not Bucky bear socks? Or are you wearing undies with my face on them?" Bucky teased lightly and Peter rolled his eyes, Bucky shook his head. "Seriously, come down from there before he climbed up and uses your butt as a pair of bongo's. I know from experience that man won't stop till your butts redder than a freshly polished ruby." Bucky warned. Peter groaned a little and climbed off the ceiling, Tony watched the entire thing with amusement and almost laughed as the kid was giving a swift swat to his behind by the Winter Soldier himself. "Don't go rolling your eyes and groaning at me or Steve you little shit. I know that Aunt of yours teaches you manners and if I have to take her advice and get the wooden spoon I will." Bucky warns lowly and Peter flushed darkly before looking to Tony for help. Tony just laughed at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But that's not why we're here. The day everything clicked into place was the day May Parker called Tony, Steve and Bucky into her home and sat them down. A Black file in her hand as she waited for them to sit and Tony immediately recognized it. "That's a pretty nice looking contract you got there May-bell. What are you looking for?" He asks with a tilt of his head, Steve and Bucky glanced at him then the black binder with new curiosity as May sighed.

"Ok. So...I have something I need to tell you....I've known about this since the day I took Peter in, I need to tell you that...that I need to tell you because you have the right to know. That...and I need to make sure Peter is getting looked after if something happens..'" Her solemn tone had all three men looking at her expectantly.

"Is everything ok May?" Steve questions with worry in his eyes. The women gave them a watery smile before slowly sliding the folder over the table and opening it. Inside lay a DNA test along with a will. "May?" Steve whispers, May sighs a little and rubs her forehead.

"Ok...lets get straight to it ok?" May breaths in and out. "They found three tumours in my brain. It's stage four cancer." She rubs her eyes a bit. "They where going to try and remove them, but it's incredibly risky and I could die from blood loss so I refused treatment. I've got a few months tops left to live my life. Peter doesn't know yet, I don't want him to know honestly but at the same time...." Tony could feel his heart clench for this women. "I want him to live with his father when I pass. Before it if possible." She states and that catches their attention more.

"Richard Parker died in a plane crash correct?" Bucky asks, the DNA test was still flipped over and Tony got a very sudden feeling of realisation. A glance at Steve and Bucky confirmed that they also knew where this was going to an extent.

"Richard Parker isn't...isn't Peter's father." May's tiny, tanned and shaky hand flipped the test over, revelling a government approved DNA test. "Tony. Mary sent this out with Peter's DNA to your company the moment he was born. The DNA test was then sent to the government to be done and when Mary got the results back...she was shocked. Her little boy was the son of Tony Stark. She didn't tell a soul but she wrote it in her will." Tony felt his chest tightening, he couldn't breath very well right now and it was getting hot. "Richard didn't even know." She whispers and Steve stood, pacing back and forth.

"You've known. You knew that Tony was his father the moment that boys parents passed away, you knew when Tony showed up here. You knew when Peter told you about being a hero." Steve stops him self and leans over the couch, between Bucky and Tony's heads. "You knew for over ten years and didn't breath a word." Steve stared at the woman, his blue orbs holding so many emotions it was hard to say what he was feeling at that moment. "Why didn't you say anything?" Steve asks and Tony looked at him in shock before looking at the woman in front of him who worried her hands a little in her lap.

"Mary's will stated she didn't want Peter...She wanted Peter no where near Tony if it could be helped, she didn't want her son knowing that Richard wasn't his father." She breaths out and Tony finally snaps.

"I should of been told. It shouldn't have been her call to make on whether or not he knew who his dad was!" Tony snarls out, trying to keep his cool. His heart was beating fifty miles a minute in side his rib cage and against the reactor and wasn't that terrifying.

"Who's call was it then Tony? Yours?" May asks with a glare to match his own and Tony almost laughed a bit at the idea, he shook his head with a deep tired sigh.

"It should of been _**his**_ choice. He has a right to make decisions. If **_he_** didn't want that then I would of understood, but the fact that not only was I kept in the dark but so was _**Peter**_ for _selfish_ reasons then I don't understand how you can sit here and act like we are doing you a **_favour_** by taking **_my son_ ** into our home. Like the fact he shares DNA with me would stop me from stealing that boy from CPS if I had to." Tony knew he was being cold, he could feel the venom in his voice. "He's my son, I respect the fact you where originally keeping this from him as a final wish to his mother but the fact that you kept it from him and myself for so long. That you didn't consider the fact me or **_Peter had a right to this information_** after a certain time, that's what has upset me. **_That's_** why me and Steve are getting so defensive. **_The only reason_ ** I'm not tearing into you like a freshly cooked lobster tail right now is because you told us before your passing, **_because_** your ill and because Bucky has a pretty tight grip on my waist to stop me going all god father on your Italian butt May Parker." He took a deep sigh and looked to his husbands. "We are taking him in understood?" Tony states and the two soldiers roll their eyes, Bucky shooting him a smirk.

"If you tried weaselling out of it, I'd of forged your signature onto the paper and then spanked you raw at home." Bucky teased a little, taking the contract and reading through it. All three men ignoring May as she wiped her eyes as a few tears fell. Tony glanced at her and passes her a tissue.

"I'm not trying to make you cry May. I snapped out of frustration and anger, something I'm entitled to because of the situation. But we need to talk about breaking the news to Peter, we can't just not tell him what's going on, it'll break his heart and he would think he could of done something. Not to mention we need to tell him about the whole DNA thing." Tony soothes, rubbing his thumb a little over her hand. He hated making people cry like this but more pushing matters where needing to be discussed. May nodded her head quietly. 

"I'll tell Peter tonight when he comes back from school about the cancer. But the DNA thing should be done by you and the team. He'll take it better from you guys once he's moved in and everything." May mutters and Tony nods along, watching his husbands sign on the paper.

"OK. We can do that. Give us a call when you tell him....and May?" He removes his hand from hers and signs the contract, trusting his husbands enough to read everything and sign. "For the rest of your time here on earth, you need anything. I mean anything, a candle, a pack of blueberries, a porn magazine. Anything and just call, I'll buy it. I'll pay for everything" Tony states and May breaks into more tears nodding her head. "Ok. We'll sort out move in dates later ok? Like I said, call when that talk finishes and for all that is holy and good please call when you need something else I'm gonna show up with a bunch of strippers all called Ben and tell them to entertain you." Tony wiggled his brows a bit as she chuckles. "Am I understood Parker?" He asks, receiving a nod he stood. "Then we'll talk soon." He nods to his husbands who follow him out of the apartment and to his car.

"So....I was thinking we could do Peter's room in Avenger theme. Iron-Man bed, Captain America walls. Hawkeye toilet to help with his aim." Bucky states and gets a snort out of Steve. "Oh and we have to fill his closet with Avenger themed clothes only. Maybe a few bad science pun ones here and there but that's it. I'll even go out and buy him hulk boxers" Bucky states and Tony hates the way his mouth twitches upwards at Bucky lightening the mood.

"God your awful." Steve mutters and Tony nods in agreement as he drives back to the tower. "It'll be fine Tony. Peter's a good kid and he already acts like your his dad." Steve mutters and Tony scoffs.

"No I'm his scape-goat whenever you and Frosty the snow-plow get parental. Hides behind me like I could stop you from making his butt glow like Rudolph's nose." He grumbles and Steve smirks a bit. 

"We haven't spanked him...Yet." Steve says casually. "Besides, after a small swat here and there he stops doing stupid things and listens. And don't give me that 'I'm his scape-goat' crap because he literally refused to go to bed the last time he stayed at the tower because his favourite adult wasn't home." That got Tony blushing, he didn't look at the two as he marched his way in side. Awaiting the phone-call from May.

***************

It was 5:55 pm when Tony got a phone call. He'd been asking constantly for up-dates on any missed calls from May when an unrecognized number was calling his phone, the one only Steve, Bucky, Peter and May had the number to. Tony felt his heart stop as he answered it. "Hello you've reached Stark how can I help today?" Tony asked in a chipper tone, hoping it was just a new phone May got. His gut was very loudly calling him a liar.

"Mr. Stark? This is April Leo from Child Protective Services, located on 5th avenue in Queens. We have Mr. Peter Benjamin Parker here with us, a will found in the Parker's apartment stated to call this number in-case of Mrs. May Parker's passing?" A tentative voice asked and Tony felt his heart stop. Oh god. "Mr. Parker is stating he had no idea of the information found on the will and we are just insuring that it was not forged, seeing as you picked up the phone that leads me to believe it is not?" The woman's voice asks and Tony swallows softly.

"That would be correct. May Parker was a good friend of mine and the housing arrangements after her passing was just discussed today. Along with that will I suppose you found the DNA test as well?" Tony asks softly, his heart pounding. "I'm going to inform you that I'd also just been told about those results today else I would of had Peter in my care long before now." He orders a car to be prepared along with getting Steve and Bucky down to the garage as soon as possible.

"I understand Mr. Stark. Peter is incredible distraught, he's been with us since one this afternoon and not said much or tried to eat anything since being informed of everything." Tony froze and blinked in disbelief. He'd seen May at seven AM that morning, only six hours before hand. He'd reamed her out-Oh god.

"I see. Can you explain why it took so long to contact me?" He asks, moving the call to his ear-piece he starts makes his way to the garage, seeing his husbands there relaxed him slightly.

"We hadn't found this information until about thirty minutes ago sir, we had to ensure it was legal before calling and questioning the information. Will you be here soon to collect Peter? We'll inform you of what transpired once you get here." The women assured and Tony grunted.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." Tony states, hanging up the phone he see's Bucky and Steve giving him worried looks. "She passed away before being able to tell him anything." He says rubbing at his eyes, he had tears pooling at the sides and was trying to compose himself. "He's been with them since one this afternoon. From the sounds of it, he's in shock." He gets in the car, Steve at the wheel and Bucky sitting in the back with Tony. "Oh god, they told him everything Buck. The DNA test, the fact she passed away...." He gripped Bucky's hands tightly. His husband kisses his forehead and hushes him gently.

"He'll be fine, Me and Steve will stay with him whilst you sign the papers. He just needs a bit of time." He says softly. Tony hoped he was right as they made their way to Peter.

*****************

**Peter's P.O.V**

I couldn't move. Couldn't breath. Couldn't think. No one was saying anything, I asked constantly about Aunt May, tried to get someone to give me some information but no one would tell me anything. 

That was until Miss April Leo walked on over at 3:23 PM and informed me that Aunt May had passed away. From what they told me she was doing the grocery shopping and had collapsed in the middle of the supermarket and passed away in the ambulance at 11:32am this morning. They'd been ransacking our flat looking for a possible place to chuck me. I thought there was no where for me to go except for one of those 'homes' for orphans until she brought up May's will. Apparently May, Tony, Bucky and Steve had all agreed I'd be placed in their care if she passed and I was yet to be over the age of 18. Not only that but apparently they had a DNA test saying Tony was my dad, how crazy was that? My idol was apparently my dad. I'd been silent since then, they'd been in contact with Tony and he was on his way. I'd never felt so useless in my life and just wiped at my tears in an attempt not to cry in front of Tony. The guy probably already felt put out taking me in the last thing he needed was me crying my eyes out like some pissy little toddler.

"Peter?" I tensed at the voice and glanced up to see not only Tony but Steve and Bucky standing in front of me, all wearing similar expressions of pain and sympathy. "Oh Pete" That was Steve, moving straight over to me and before I could breath I had arms wrapped around me and my head being moved into his shoulder. "It's going to be ok kiddo." He mumbles and I feel his hand rub my back. This was so awkward but kind of nice.

"Steve..." I mutter into his shoulder and feel him shift. I pull my head back and stare at him, I wanted to say so many things like. _'What's going to happen now?_ ' or _'Are you really taking me in?'_ but instead I gave a small whimper. "Aunt May's not coming back is she?" My voice cracked and tears were pooling in my eyes as I rammed my head back into Steve's brick like shoulder, I felt Steve take a deep breath as his arms wrapped around me again, I felt a second pair follow suite and felt a familiar metal hand move to my hair. 

"Hey baby Avenger, what's with all these tears?" Bucky murmurs. "I'm pretty sure Steve's not as absorbent as you think he is. He's like a crusty old sponge." I snort a little at that thought and bring my eyes up to see Bucky giving me a sheepish smile. "I know this is hard and confusing and you want it all to be some big lie, that this was all a mishap." I listened quietly as he moved me from Steve to him and made me look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry kid, but it's not." I felt it all crash at that moment, everything was shaking around me and I could feel my self crying again. Bucky must of pulled me into him because when I opened my eyes all I saw was his black hoodie.

"This sucks." I grumble, hands tightening on his hoodie. "Why couldn't it of been a fuck up?" I whisper, Bucky grunted a bit at my language and runs his hand through my hair again.

"Life sucks." He mutters and pulls back. "Dry those eyes a bit ok? We need to get you into the car, Tony's got this big thing planned 'cause your sad and I'm pretty sure it involves a heck load of cake" I snort a bit as he pokes my side.

"Better be chocolate cake." I mumble and he laughs. 

"I'll bake it my self." He promises and helps me stand. Tony comes out the office just as we all stand and he gives me a sorrow filled look.

"Tony. I promised the little monster cake!" Bucky informs loudly, catching peoples attention and making me want to sink into the ground.

"Well then I guess he's getting cake." Tony casually states, wrapping an arm around me as we walk. "Did anyone ever tell you that your as small as a doll? Do you see this Bucky, I could fit him in a doll house." Tony states and I roll my eyes, I was like an inch shorter than him.

"Don't bully him Tony." Steve warns. We all climb into the car and get ready to leave and it crashes into me again. I'm not going back to my and Aunt May's apartment. I'm not going home, I'm going to the tower. 

"Shit kid-crap Bucky!" Tony's voice begs as his hand gingerly pets my head. "Help! how do you make kids not cry?" Tony keeps patting my head and god I'm crying again. 

"Hug him and let him get it out." Bucky's voice is soft as I feel Tony pull me into him and gingerly patting my back.

"Like this?" He asks above me, I assume Bucky nodded because he just holds me and rubs my back, whispering gently to me until the world went black.

****************

**Tony's P.O.V**

I shuddered as I watched Steve tuck Peter into our bed. The spare room hadn't been touched yet and I didn't want him alone, especially when he'd just lost the woman who raised him from five years old. Bucky walked over and kissed the kids head, Steve copying. I walk over and do the same but gently brush his hair back a little. My heart clenching a bit. "We'll talk about what happened in here ok?" Steve mutters and I just nod numbly. "So what happened? She seemed fine when we left this morning." He states gently, I card my fingers through Peter's hair gently, sitting on the bed with him.

"She went shopping passed out when she was grabbing groceries in for the house, died before getting to the hospital. Hadn't even spoken to the kid about anything. Services told him everything. The DNA test had been an offhanded comment and the poor kid hadn't really been given any details." I shivered a bit. "Tonight or tomorrow we'll chat with him about what is going on. I want him to understand that we didn't know about the whole dad thing until today either." I felt him squirm under my fingers and glance down to see his face scrunched up. 

"I'll let the others know about Peter." Steve mutters leaving the room. Bucky walks over and joins me on the bed, his own hand rubbing up and down Peter's back.

"There is nothing you could of done Tony." Bucky caught me off guard and I give him a look that just screams _'Stop-reading-my-thoughts'_ because I'm pretty sure that's what he is doing. He just smirks at me a bit. "You. **Didn't**.Know." Bucky says, tapping my nose with his metal finger with each word. I give a sigh.

"I should of. The kids got my cockiness, my eyes, the curls. He even got my height and way of walking. How didn't I see it Buck?" I almost beg him and Bucky just smiles at me.

"Because you didn't know what you where looking for." He states, I tilt me head confused so he continues. "It's like a word search Stark. Until you know what you're looking for it's just a bunch of letters, but once you know what you're looking for you can find the words. None of us could really spot the similarities between you and Peter until after we knew about the biology. Like the fact Peter's got your button nose, or the fact that he wrings his hands when he's nervous like you do. He has your dainty hands and awkward gestures and I'm pretty sure he still can't sleep without some kind of nightlight like a certain 'adult' I know." Bucky teased and I flushed a bit, he takes my free hand in his. "He's a good kid, and you're a great dad. Just because neither of you knew doesn't mean you can't work well together." He kisses my hand lightly. "Now as order of your most amazing and dominant Husband get that pasty little ass in these because Stevie's all upset that you missed date night last night so orders come from him." Bucky flung a pair of white Captain America pants at me making me groan loudly.

"Really? Couldn't I wear the boxers?" I gripe and Bucky snorts a bit.

"I mean, the whole point of them is because you know how Steve likes contrast between skin and undies and the fact that boxers hide them doesn't really fit with punishment does it?" I really hate my husbands some times.

*******************

**Peter's P.O.V**

When I woke up the sun was just coming through the window and I felt incredibly warm, like I was being suffocated by the warmth it was that hot. I cracked open my eyes to see Bucky's chest right in front of me - the only reason I knew it was Bucky is because he's the only guy I know with a metal freaking arm but anyways - I was a little shocked until the day before all came reeling back and I almost broke down again. I squirmed a bit only to find Steve's arms wrapped tightly around me and of course it had to be Steve, the guy wouldn't wake up as easily as Tony or Bucky. Heck I've seen Bucky and Tony push him off the bed and the guy stay asleep through it all, I'm pretty sure he's the reason the Avenger's alarm is so loud. "Pete?" Bucky's groggy voice asks above me and I glance up to see his sleep riddled grey eyes looking at me, a small smirk on his lips. "Is someone trapped?" He teased a little and I groan in annoyance, he chuckles at me so I glare a bit.

"Bucky it's not funny, I got to you know...go?" I try to persuade him, giving a small wiggle in Steve's arms only to get pulled closer and Steve to tighten his grip. Bucky snorts a little and sits up, Tony gives a yelp from the other side of the bed after a small thud is heard.

"Hey! I was comfy Buck!" Tony whines. "Ah fuck I'm still hurting from Steve." I saw Tony stand up from the side of the bed, back to us in white Captain America underwear, I almost laughed loudly at the large amount of angry red peeking out from around them. 

"Stevie's got the little bug and said bug needs to piss. Gimme a hand?" Bucky says casually though his eyes scream that he knows I'm trying not to laugh. Tony turns and snorts a bit, leaning on Bucky casually.

"Must we? Surely this'll be a lesson to Cap about hugging people in his sleep. Plus isn't it a right of passage for parents to get pissed on by their kids at some point?" Tony had that teasing look in his eyes and I roll my eyes.

"Tony I'm serious, get me out." I groan and Tony sighs, walking over I feel Bucky pull my as far forward as he can and Tony's hand snake down behind me. I wasn't 100% sure what he was doing but whatever it was did the trick as Steve released me immediately and pinned Tony to the bed in a quick movement. 

"Steve. Calm down, you where chock holding the child" Bucky reasons, Steve looks at me in Bucky's arms and I squirm awkwardly, now I really needed to piss. 

"Nice, lemme go." I push against Bucky a bit, flushing red as Steve moved over and tried checking me over like some toddler. "Steve, check me after the bathroom ok?" I push against the man who just scoffs and lets go, I'm quick to jump off the bed and bolt to the bathroom in Tony's room, ignoring the teasing and snickering that was happening behind me.

Once my business was finished with and I snuck a look at the clock that read it was 6:55am, I shuffle back in the room, blushing as I had realised I was in nothing but my jeans. "Where's the rest of my clothes?" I ask in annoyance, Tony grins a bit.

"In the wash 'cause you stink and they needed a wash." Tony pipes up, I glare at him and huff. Steve sighs a bit.

"Don't worry, we got some clothes for you to wear around the tower for today." He pauses and rubs his neck. "After yesterday you were kinda wearing your gym shirt with your jeans and in the nicest possible way teenage B.O and sweat does not mix well with super-soldier senesces." Steve told me and I groan a bit.

"In my defence. They did yank me out of Gym class and I wasn't going anywhere in blue shorts and a shirt." I mutter, the three adults nod as Tony pats the bed.

"Sit here whilst I grab the clothes, they're not in your size because we ransacked peoples rooms but they should do until I drag you out to go shopping like the brilliant gay man I am." Tony declares and I raise my eyebrow a bit.

"I thought you where bi?" He asks and Tony grins waving his hand.

"Details, now behave!" Tony runs out the room and I glance at the two super soldiers who were currently snickering at the fact Tony still hadn't put on pants.

"So....do I want to know why Tony's butt looks redder than a rose or is it an 'adult' thing I don't want to know about?" The two awkwardly shift and Steve pats the bed. "Oh god this is gonna be bad isn't it?" I ask softly, walking over and sitting between them, Steve slings an arm around me shoulder a little and pulls me closer.

"Alright we need to discuss this with you because it's something that will happen in the future even if you deny it to hell and back." Steve starts, Tony sits in front of me, a pile of clothes in his hands. "As you know, it's not an uncommon thing to spank children but in the tower the adults will also be punished as such. All rules of the tower applies to everyone. From yourself to Tony if the rules get broken then you'll get punished. These can range from a time out to grounding and if its serious enough a spanking." Steve glances at Tony who rolls his eyes.

"The rules are pretty simple to remember, but in case you forget them I've made a rule list and put it on every floor, it's even Avenger themed!" Tony states and I roll my eyes in annoyance. "The main three include

  * No lying, I don't care how embarrassing it is I want the truth. You could be in the middle of a party or out on a date I want the truth if I ask for it. 
  * Curfew's at 10pm on weekdays and midnight on weekends. That gives you enough time to be Spider-Man in between School and homework.
  * No drinking, smoking or drugs. Don't even point out how much of a hypocrite I am for that rule because I got through those stages and trust me when I say if any of us, including the other Avenger's find a trace of anything in your room then there will be consciences."



Tony pauses and I nod a little. Steve pats my back a bit.

"The others are simple ones like 'do your homework' or 'Clean up after your self' These are the rules that apply to you because of your age. The rules of the tower are a bit more stricter." Steve mutters and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Lemme guess, one of the rules of the tower is 'Don't go in the vents'? Because I've seen Nat drag Clint by his ear out of the vent before." I state and the adults chuckle.

"Yeah that's a rule, We'll give you the proper list later but for now we need to chat about the DNA test." Tony says, all humour leaving his voice and I tense up next to Steve and Bucky who I know are wincing. "I need you to understand that yesterday was the first time I'd heard of that test. Me, Steve and Buck-a-roo over here where gonna sit you down this weekend and tell you the news." He starts and my body shivers a little, looking away from him. "If I'd known sooner I'd of come for you so fast you'd have no idea which way was up." He mutters brushing his hand over mine. "The same goes for your aunt." He says gently and I tense up a bit.

"You knew she was going to die?" I feel my self ask, unsure if it was anger or sadness fuelling me on right now. How long had they known? When where they going to tell me? Was she going to kick me out too?

"Pete. Look at me." Tony whispers, I felt every joint in my neck argue and scream as I turned my head up to him. "We found out yesterday morning, along with the DNA test, that your aunt had stage four cancer in her brain. She'd planned to tell you after school yesterday but..." _She died_. I finished inside my head and nod a bit.

"Why didn't she tell me about the test itself. Or you? Why yesterday? Why not when you first walked in? Why not when I was younger?" My voice cracked a bit and Bucky pulls me into him.

"Your mother asked May not to kid. May was filling your mother's final wish and doing as asked." Bucky mutters. "But I promise that she really did want to tell you. We'd figured everything out with her before this happened but...fates a bitch." Bucky mutters. I nod into him a little.

"Don't feel obligated to call me dad or anything ok? That's something you get to decide but you can at least go to Tony instead of Mr. Stark because else I'll feel old and unloved." Tony joked a bit and I hid a smile into Bucky's shoulder. "Besides, I think that's enough serious talk for today. How does some blue berry pancakes made by our own Sam Wilson sound?" Tony asks stretching a bit. I glance up, rumour around the tower was that Sam made amazing pancakes.

".......does it _have_ to have blueberries in it?" I ask gingerly and Tony gasps.

"Sacrilege! Screw these clothes you can go down in Hello kitty boxers or something!" Tony says standing with the clothes, I glance over to see Steve grabbing Tony by the back of his undies and pulling them up a bit. Giving him a slight wedgie before pulling him back towards us. 

"Give him the clothes Tony and put some on your self before I make that more painful and hand you by your undies on the coat hangers." Steve threatens and I can't help but giggle into Bucky's shoulder. I'm handed some clothes and look them over, getting up I all but run into the bathroom to change. I take note of the Avenger themed clothes.

  * An Iron-Man shirt.
  * Avenger pajama bottoms with Spider man on them as well.
  * Hulk Boxers (Brand new)
  * A pair of hello kitty Socks.



Tony is a monster. I'm quick to get dressed and mentally start preparing my self for breakfast with the Avengers. God, I hope I'm not intruding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter's P.O.V**

I felt my heart pound as I approached the common room kitchen in Avenger tower, I could hear everyone talking as I walked towards the room. I could make out Clint's voice as well as Nat's, Bruce's and Sam's. I felt my heart pound heavily as I approached the room and walked in, everything going silent as the team looked at me. "What's up with the clothes Spider-Boy?" Sam asks tilting his head a bit at me. I felt my throat bob as I attempt to answer only to get a small squeak out.

"Scratch that thought Sam, what'cha doin' here kiddo? Thought you had a big weekend planned?" Clint asks, making his way towards me but stops a few feet away. I decide I can't face them and back up a bit only to come in contact with a very strong and familiar chest.

"All right, I think that's enough guys. Back off." Bucky's voice warns and I feel him place a hand on my back, directing me towards the aisle. I want to twist and run from the team because weirdly enough they are one of the last few ordinary things in my life right now that haven't been affected by the 'Aunt May or Tony drama' just yet. Bucky sighs from beside me before I feel his breath by my ear. "In the nicest way kiddo, it's either sit and eat with the team or have Clint and Natasha go searching and telling the team." He lets me know and I hate how right he is. If I don't sit here, eat and talk about it then the two 'spy-twins' as Tony dubbed them, will go searching for information and probably blow at all of us for not telling them sooner. Unfortunately, I'm just not up for a meal with people. If anything I'm scared shitless, in mourning and just can't bring my self to be social.

"I..Bucky," I mutter, stopping a bit from the table. Thankfully everyone had gone back to their normal business and Bucky had stopped pushing me, I look up to see him watching me and I couldn't help the tears from pooling in my eyes. Concern and understanding crossed across his face as he turned me around and walked me out of the room, I noticed Steve walking into the kitchen with Tony both giving me apologetic looks as Bucky led me away from the kitchen and everyone else. "I-I'm sorry. I can-I will-" I felt and heard my own voice crack with desperation as I attempted to convince Bucky I was ok to go in though I knew I was anything but ok to do so.

"Argue with me about this Peter and you won't be happy," Bucky warns as he leads me into the front room and sits on the sofa with me, pulling me onto his lap so that I was sitting and facing his chest. I felt his hand coax my head to his shoulder as he held me close and spoke gently and soothingly to me. "I know everything is different Pete. I know it's overwhelming and you want something to stay the same but things are going to change." He mumbles. "You can cry and no one's going to say anything Pete because after everything you deserve to let it out." He mumbles and I feel one of his hands rest on my neck and squeeze it in a comforting manner whilst the over rubs my back in small circles. "May told us that when your parent's died, you barely shed a tear about it. Saying you needed to be a 'big boy' and that 'big boys don't cry' and then she told us about Ben and how you hadn't cried then, she'd been pretty sure you were using the same speech to get through it. And I'm about ninety percent certain you're not crying about May anymore or anything else because you want to show how 'Okay' and how much of an 'adult' you are by not crying." He mumbles and I'm holding back my tears more because adult's don't cry.

"Buck-" I mutter out, wincing when he adds a bit more pressure to my neck briefly.

"Don't 'Buck' me _little man_. Adult's cry, _a lot_. Tony cries each time he's spanked, see's a video about a cute animal or anytime one of his robotic children doesn't set fire to his lab. Steve cries when I or Tony do something remotely romantic because he's a giant teddy bear, he's cried because he's stubbed his toe and that was last month, hell he's cried because Clint washed the dishes the other day." He tells me and I sniffle, feeling some tears fall onto his shoulder. "I cried after finding out that for fifteen long years Tony had a son he didn't know about, I cried when I found out said son was a cocky little know it all like his daddy. Cried when I realised that my hand was going to be dead from teaching Tony and his brat son how not to be punks along with Stevie." I snort a bit at his description.

"Not a brat," I mutter and squeak as the hand that was rubbing my back swats my butt lightly.

"Shush brat. I'm being a dramatic gay man for the first time in a while so let me have my moment." He jokes a bit, I smile into his shoulder remembering the laugh we'd had over the news claiming Bucky was always one for drama before and after he became the winter soldier. "Now, the biggest reason I cried? Was because I found out this little shit of a kid that swings from webs, jumps from buildings and then talks back to The Captain America is also **_Peter Parker_**. Giant nerd, geek and from what your aunt told us bed wetter till he was nine years old." I groan a bit. "I realised that I liked having you around kid, the fact you make me and Stevie so protective, the fact you make Tony actually leave his workshop - hell you even got Thor to agree to eat something other than pop tarts for breakfast. - What I'm trying to say is kid, is that I'm glad you're here and it's not some random kid that no-one knows. That even though Tony and you haven't been around each other much it's enough to get a proper relationship going." He tells me and I smile a bit. "Now tell me, do we still have the bedwetting problem? Because if so I'm guessing this morning was just a very lucky case of you waking up to piss instead of sleeping through it." He jokes and I give a watery laugh.

"Buuckkkyy" I whine out but I know I've got a pretty dorky smile on my face as I lift my head up to look at his face. I knew I had tears falling still but I wanted to show him I was ok enough to take a joke. "Don't tell Tony about the bed wetting-it was a really bad stage," I beg slightly and see the smile on his face before he pushes my head back onto his shoulder.

"I won't tell him about the bed-wetting if you don't tell him about me crying." He proposes and I just give him a thumbs up. "Now stop stalling, get your head onto my shoulder and let it out you little monster." He whispers and I sniffle wiping my eyes.

"But I-" I start only to feel a rather harsh swat to my butt.

"If I have to spank you to get you to let everything out I will. It won't be the first time I gave a spanking so someone could cry." He lets me know, looking me in the eyes. I study his steely blues before finally letting myself sob into him properly, my head falling onto his shoulder with a loud thunk I let out everything. I could feel years of grief, guilt and sadness coming out with each chest-heaving, body wrecking sob as I clung to an Avenger-a parental figure in my life who has yet to leave me.

I don't know how long I sit there sobbing my heart out on his shoulder, I don't know how he moved without me realizing it but we went from sitting on the sofa in the front room to being sat in the love seat whilst the others entered the room to eat around us. I'd only noticed when I finally lifted my head after finally running out of tears and trying to wipe my eyes with my hands and just about had a heart attack when Bruce handed me a tissue box and a sad knowing smile. I could only give him a watery unsure one in return. I twisted a little in Bucky's hold but the man was very reluctant to let me move unless it was on his own terms. I felt the second set of familiar hands pull at me and turned my head to see Tony trying to pull me away from Bucky. "My bug Elsa, get your own," Tony grumbles, pulling me from the love seat with Bucky and onto the couch between him and Steve. Said blonde man handed me a plate of pancakes and I could feel the slight bile rise in my throat at the thought of eating, something that doesn't happen often if ever thanks to the bite.

"..I...I can't eat this right now Steve." I mutter, flinching away from a little as Bruce comes out of no-where again (I'm starting to think he's secretly a spy now, or has the power to turn invisible) and I hear him tsk at me as he puts his hand on my forehead.

"Steve can you grab the First-aid box." He mutters and I blush a bit. "I think he's fighting a minor fever"

"I'm not sick" I argue a little though I was ignored by the adults as Steve moved quickly to grab the box where Bruce pops the thermometer into my mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut and that under your tongue until I say so." He says sternly. "And don't say you're not sick, you where here four days ago and where showing signs of possible illness, I'm making sure it's not gotten worse." He scolds me and I groan a bit. Sitting there silently waiting for him to remove the stick from my mouth, I shoot a glare at Clint and Sam who are grinning wickedly at me.

"So nine years old and still wetting the bed?" Sam prods and I go crimson.

"Sam, don't even start," Bucky warns sternly and the younger man huffs a little.

"He can take a joke, right kiddo?" He asks grinning at me. I just roll my eyes almost moan in relief as Bruce pulls out the thermomiter.

"...He's got a small fever. Not really a surprise, he's had a stressful few days from what I remember." He mutters, rubbing my hair a little though he looked at Tony sternly. "Why didn't you bring my little apprentice down to the lab when he got here? I told you yesterday I wanted to make sure Peter wasn't getting ill." His gaze turned to Steve who was clearly trying not to laugh at the scolding Tony got and had enough sense to stop himself when Bruce started on him. "And you! You're the one who's been bugging me since two weeks ago when he sneezed to get him checked over and then you don't even bring him to me when he gets here?" His gaze fell to Bucky with a huff. "You are the only adult in this relationship I swear." He shakes his head before levelling me with a stern gaze again and tapped my nose causing me to blush before looking at Steve and Tony. "I want Peter on bed rest, no Spider-man or school for obvious reasons and I want each one of you to make sure he gets to bed on time." He orders. "If I have to come upstairs every night to make sure he's in bed I will." He warns and I groan, sinking into the sofa.

"I'm not a child" I mutter and the entire room laughs at my statement.

"Tikhiy detskiy pauk you are so cute when you try to argue." Natasha's voice whispers from behind me making me jump a bit and blush. What is with people sneaking up behind me and making me blush?

"All right I think that's enough bullying of our little Spider ok? I think a few movies are in order." Tony states calmly and turns the TV on. Before anyone could say anything he grins and calls out. "Friday my baby girl wanna put on the Peter safe play-list?" I -along with Clint and Sam- give a low groan and glare at him. The 'Peter safe play-list' was mostly Disney films or films that Steve, Tony and Bucky had agreed were safe for me to watch. I hate this list because they took Star-Wars off of the list after watching each film fifteen separate times.

" _Of course boss! What film would you like to start with today_?" FRIDAY asks and I cross my arms and sink further into the sofa.

"Aww look at that pout." Clint coo's from his seat on the floor. Sam smirks at me and I groan more struggling to sit up properly, Steve rests a hand on my shoulder. Stopping me from getting up to get Clint back.

"Clint, leave him alone." He warns calmly, I was about to argue when the tv starts to play _Into the woods_ and I roll my eyes. Bucky had chosen the film, I didn't mind this one though, it was a good film. I watch quietly, not really paying attention to anything around me as I lean back on the sofa.

One minute I'm watching red riding hood singing with Johnny Depp and the next thing I know I'm suddenly seeing Cinderella getting married. I'm hazy for a moment unsure why I woke up until I felt bile clawing at my throat, I was quick to stand and bolt from the sofa into the kitchen where I thankfully made it to the kitchen sink. I heave, gag and splutter as I empty the little bit of stomach content I had left and shivered viciously. I don't really know how long I was leaned over the sink but when I finished I moved back a little and realised I had not only someone holding me up but the entire team watching from the doorway, I don't know if I was blushing or feverish but I glanced up to see it was Bucky holding me up whilst Steve was getting me a bowl in case I was sick again. "Hi.," I whisper, leaning into Bucky tiredly. I look around for Tony and frown not seeing him until I feel a pair of warm hands taking my face.

"Geez kiddo. You're shaking like a leaf." He mutters, I grumble but don't really respond. I notice him handing Bucky something green and it takes me some time to realise it's a hoodie. Before I could even argue Bucky was pulling it over my head and guiding my hands through. A second glance around the room showed that I was left with my _'parental figures'._ "I grabbed a really soft fluffy blanket too. Come on, let's watch some more movies with the others." Tony mumbles, Bucky nods and he as well as Steve help me to the front room where I'm laid on the sofa, My head on Tony's lap, my legs on Steve's lap and Bucky sat next to Tony.

"Friday, seeing at Bucky's films finished let's watch some Oliver and company." Steve states and I roll my eyes a bit at him. He knew that was one of my favourite animated animal movies since I was like five, I give a heavy sigh as the movie starts and the room falls back into relative silence again. My own exhaustion kicking in, it wasn't long until I was back to sleep again.

******

**Tony's P.O.V**

I brushed my fingers gently through Peter's hair, a small smile on my face as he all but cuddled into me. I could feel eyes on me and glance up to see the team staring at me and my family. God that's a weird thought. "May's dead?" Bruce asks softly, his face and body showing his sadness. I smile sadly at him.

"Yeah. Kid's distraught." I mutter, Natasha sighs a little.

"How'd Pepper and Rhodney take the news that their an aunty and Uncle?" She asks with a knowing smile and I snort a bit.

"Happy doesn't even know he's an uncle. We're introducing them all in a few days. I want the kid to settle down a bit." I mutter, Steve snorts next to me and I glare at my husband with a smirk. "What's so funny?" I ask and Steve smiles back at me.

"Just wondering how mad Rhodey, Happy and Pepper will be that they didn't meet Peter officially before the Avengers." I felt my heart drop and I groan as my team laugh.

"I think it's time I go jump in a ditch," I mutter, the team laugh a bit more and I lean back. Peter gave a small grunt as I moved and the room stilled, almost like it was holding its breath as we waited to see if we just woke Peter. Thankfully the boy settles on my lap and we all sigh in relief. I glance up and almost jump as Clint seems to appear out of no-where in front of me and runs a tentative hand through Peter's hair. "Bird-brain?" I ask cautiously and Clint glances up at me before turning his attention back to Peter.

"Kid's got some crappy luck." He mutters. "His aunt dies and then a day later he gets ill? He just doesn't get a break does he?" He grumbles I watch him quietly, sparing a glance at Bucky who looked ready to pounce on the man if he attempted to wake the kid at all. He soon leaves the kid alone and stands. "If you need me I'll be making some soup. It's Phil's recipe and we all know how well that works." He says casually and I hate to admit we did know. This time last year almost all of us bar Steve and Bucky caught a really nasty virus that had us all M.I.A for a month. Phil had made his soup and that was all we ate for a week, after that we felt ten times better.

"Tony," Steve mutters, snapping me out of my thoughts. Looking at he I watch him point to Peter whose eyes are very barely open and looking at me, god he looked lost.

"Hey, kiddo. You haven't slept much, want to crash back out for a bit?" I whisper. I watch him lazily blink and wince as he squirms to sit up, Bucky helps him and he all but slumps into my chest. He was boiling.

"..May?" He mumbles and god now he's just trying to break my heart isn't he? I glance at Bucky and Steve and they both have sympathetic looks on their faces. Before anyone could say anything Peter was crying into my chest and I froze up.

"Ah crap, Pete. Spider-baby it's ok." I mutter, patting his head in an unsure attempt to calm him. Bucky snorts and climbs up on the sofa with me and Steve, rubbing the kids back gently.

"May" He whispers and I wince a bit. I knew that was coming, god I knew I wouldn't be much help to this kid or be good enough for him but for him to outright dismiss me for a dead woman-

"Tony," Steve mutters and again snaps me back, he looks to Peter before whispering in my ear. "He's delusional." He says gently, I shoot him a confused look and realise that Peter's holding onto me and repeating the word May over and over again and I sigh a bit.

"Go to sleep Pete." I mumble, watching him slowly fall back to sleep. I rest my own head on Steve's shoulder, falling asleep as well.

******

**Peter's P.O.V**

I was confined to my bedroom, Steve had 'tucked me in' as he put it but I was seeing it as restrained as a child. He'd pretty much swaddled me and then placed the second blanket over me, tucking it tight into the sides. I felt restrained and sick and just plain disgusting as I couldn't stop changing between being freezing cold to hotter than the sa vannah. Bucky at least found it funny that I couldn't escape from this swaddled state and even pointed out that I was 'adorable' when I glared at him. Right now I was alone, something I'm thank-full for that was until I had Tony walk in with a tray in his arms and Clint just behind him. I'm pretty sure he's pushing Tony inside the room whilst I laid there looking amused. "Heyyy." I mutter, my voice raw. Apparently, even though my bite made resilient to sickness it didn't mean I couldn't get sick, that and the fact that when I do get sick it'll be pretty shitty.

"Hey Pete, feeling better?" Clint asks, untucking the annoying blankets from around me and god I'm thankful. Moving to sit up, I find my self-stopped by Tony's hand.

"Need you to stay down kiddo." He mutters, pulling a themomitor off the tray he was carrying. I noticed that there was a bowl of soup, some napkins and a spoon sat on there as well. I frowned at him and wanted to argue though Tony seemed to guess that was my plan as he popped the themomitor into my mouth and then booped my nose with a knowing smile. "Mouth stays closed kid." He says casually, Clint flops onto my bed next to me and pulls me into his chest. I could feel the smile on his face as he felt me lean into him tiredly.

"So I heard a certain little spider saw something horrofying this morning." Clint comments and I glance up at him tiredly. "You saw Tony's tiny bubble butt red raw because he doesn't know how to behave?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows and I smirk a bit as Tony takes the thermomitor out with a grunt.

"I did." I mutter, my throat hurting so much. I was getting pretty tired too, just listening to Clint's heart beat, the rythem making me exhuasted. "Bucky said.....said.." I paused yawning gently, not really paying attention to the spoon Tony was attempting to pop in my mouth until it crashed into my closed lips spilling slightly onto my pj's. "Bucky...Tony was bad." I mutter giving up talking and groaned as Clint moved me forward a little, missing the warmth immedatly until it was returned. I opened my eyes, realising I'd closed them and found Tony had wrapped the napkins around my neck in a vain attempt to stop any mess spreading on my clothes.

"Yeah, Tony usually misbehaves. Tell you what, eat four bites of this soup and then you can tell me all about him being naughty." Clint intices and I'm tempted to agree, ignoring the babyish language he was using. But a sniff of the soup in Tony's lap had me shiver. I couldn't eat without it coming up our out within a good 3 minutes.

"Can't..." I mutter, Tony sighs a bit and rubs my hair gently.

"I'm going to go grab Bruce. Can you keep him company?" He asks.

******

I don't remember what happened after Tony asked Clint to stay, only that the next time I blink suddenly Bruce is standing in front of me with a damp clothe and looking concerned. "Hey there Pete. Tony says you're not very hungry and feeling gross, can you explain?" He asks gently and again with the kid talk. I shift a bit but can't force my self up, too comfortable on Clint. I nod my head a bit with a yawn.

"Throat...Sore....Food smells gross...makes me feel..." I search for the word and lamely land on a small childish word that I know Clint would of bullied me about if I wasn't feeling so... "Ick." I mutter, I feel Clint snort above me but he doesn't say anything.

"Yeah, ick isn't a great feeling." Tony comments from behind Bruce and Bruce nods his head.

"I'm going to give you a quick check up and then decide if you need an IV or just some more fluids" He says gently, I just nod as he starts checking me over. About five minutes later he nods to himself. "It's just an increase of nausea. Give him some more to drink, maybe add a vitamin tablet into a few drinks and make sure he rests more though I'm sure...." I don't remember what else is said because I'm once again dragged into the claws of sleep.

******

The next time my eyes open Natasha is sat next to me, one hand running through my hair, the other was holding a tablet and she seemed to be reading something. I was defiantly feeling better but at the same time I felt very suddenly ick. It clicked. Oh god. "Nat..." I whisper it was closer to whimper but it was enough for her to look at me. She put the tablet down as I stuttered and tried to explain, to apologize because god.. "Beds...I..." She seems to understand as she eases away from me, so she doesn't get wet her self.

"I'm going to have Friday grab Steve and Bucky to help out ok? This isn't your fault it's been about 10 hours since you woke up last so we expected it..." She shakes her head, showing she wasn't mad was ok but I never felt like such a kid. "Friday can you get the guys?" She asks. "Explain it's nothing serious." She states, Friday doesn't respond but not ten minutes later Bucky, Steve and Tony are in the door way and I feel my self flush more.

"Whats the matter? Is he getting worse?" Tony asks striding towards me and I want to squirm away but I stop my self, already feeling the sticky urine on my legs.

"He's fine Tony, just a small....accident." Nat explains, all three men look at me and I flush redder than before, not sure what to do. Bucky moves over to me and lifts me out of the bed, I hide my face in his chest in embarrssment whilst Steve and Tony talk in low tones with Nat. Bucky moves around them to a bathroom thats attached to the bedroom and keeps me close as he turns on the bath.

"Hey Spider-boy. No one's mad, accidents happen." Bucky promises, feeling his hand running up and down my back I glance at him. He shoots me a calming smile. "I'm used to wet beds with sick people. Before Stevie became Captain America, he was this spindly, skinny and sickly kid. Would be sick Eleven out of Twelve months a year and almost all ways wet the bed. He hated it but I didn't mind, it was just somethin' that happens y'know?" He says rubbing my back a bit more. "Tony gets pretty bad too, but he works until he crashes on the floor. He's just as bad as a toddler when he's ill." He states as he stops the bath. "I need you to strip down ok? I'm going to sit on the toilet over there and keep an eye on ya but won't get too involved." I flushed again and gave a small moan.

"Way to make me feel like a kid." I mumble and Bucky snorts at me. "Don't laugh at me." I whine, stripping my shirt off first. "Old Brooklin' boy teasing a queens kid." I mutter under my breath, giving a yelp as Bucky is quick to stride over, yank my pants and boxers down, delivering a few quick swatts to my butt.

"Old Brooklin' boys gonna spank the 'queens kid' butt again if he doesn't get said behind in the water by the count of three." He warns, though I can hear the tease in his voice.

"Bully." I mutter, chucking the trousers off fully. I climb in the tub and blush a bit as Bucky just snorts.

"I'll be a bully if I have to be you little monster, now wash up." He states and I blush a bit and do start to clean my self. He leaves when I ask for some privacy but has Friday on alert in case I do something stupid. Like I would do something Stupid.

_I did something Stupid._

******

One minute I'm washing my groin, the next I'm in Steve's arms and Bucky's talking to me in quick sentances, I think he's asking me questions but I don't really know. Bruce comes in and checks me over and I finally hear something under-standable. "He's fine, just exhausted." He states and I can just barely nod my head. It felt heavy, almost like lead. Why's my hair wet? I didn't wash my hair?

"Pete?" Tony's voice calls and I turn to look at him. "Hey kiddo, do you know what happened?" He asks gently, everything was coming back slowly. I was buck-ass-naked in Captain America's lap being cuddled and held close. I flushed darkly.

"Was...was washin' my self then...Steve was holdin' me." I mutter, too embarrssed to look up. Tony grunts and mutters something to himself as his hand takes my chin and lifts it up.

"You fell asleep, thankfully you fell backwards and your head was above water but you crashed pretty fast. Friday alerted us when you started and we were litreally out side the door." He explains, he grabs a towel and starts to dry my hair. Bucky covers my lower half with a soft smile. "You scared the shit out of us kiddo. But we get you've probably scared the shit out of your self." He chuckles, I grumble a bit and lean into Steve, feeling more exhaustion taking over. "Clint's just got back with some sweet Pajama's for you and some...other things." He tells me and I force my self awake to pay attention. "Just incase you sleep like a log again we've grabbed some pull-ups, just in case ok?" He says and I numbly nod. Aunt May did that a lot as well when I got sick before the bite. It made sense. I don't remember much else as I fall back to sleep.

******

I woke up finally feeling alot better. It's been just over three days but I felt great, no sore throat, no sickness, no 'accidents'. Just plain old healthy Peter Parker. With a teeny tiny itty pitty head-ache. Ok...A slightly big head ache but I could deal with it. I easily slide out of the bed and stretch, blushing a bit at the Spider-Man pajama's Clint brought and found hilarious, I on the other hand hated that I loved them. I almost jumped as I felt a very familiar pair of hands reach under my armpits and easily pull me back onto the bed. "Where are you going kid?" Steve asks and I flush a bit squirming.

"I just had to pee and was gonna you know...grab some food." I try to explain and Steve snorts a little, getting up he releases me for a moment with a questioning look and I roll my eyes. "I feel fine. Lets just grab some food!" I complain and groan when he pulls the trousers down slightly and inspects my temporary pants and gives a nod.

"Ok. Go toilet, I'll go cook something. Bruce wants to check on you soon." He lets me know, adjusting my pj's and then sending me to the toilet with a small swat on the butt. I blush darkly but shuffle off to the bathroom. I did my buisness and quickly made my way to the pent house's kitchen to see Bruce waiting paitently with Bucky and Tony whilst Steve is cooking away whilst the others watch me move

. "Hey urm....I just..." I stammer a little, still un-sure of what to do. Bruce nods his head and walks over. Doing a quick check over he grumbles something under his breath, something I could usually hear but my head still hurt a bit.

"I see your hearing hasn't fully returned, your fever is gone so I suspect it's just a head-ache thats left. Give him some pain-killers and just watch him for a bit" He pats my head and walks past me whilst Steve raises a brow.

"Before you even start Steve." I mutter rubbing my eyes in a small display of tiredness. "I litreally got up, went to the bathroom and came here. Didn't see the point of mentioning a head ache." I grumble and Bucky scoffs.

"God Tony, can tell he's your kid." He teases and pulls me over to the sofa to watch some TV, I rested my head on his shoulder with a huff and watch the TV with him. My mind going a mile a minute as I try to think of quick fixes for the head-ache. "Ready for next week?" Bucky asks above me and what's happening next week? I should know this. Why don't I know this? What could be- it comes to me in a small intake of breath and I shiver.

_Aunt May's Funeral._

I don't think I'll ever be ready, but at least I'm not going to be ill and surronded by caring people.

_**Hopefully.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tikhiy detskiy pauk - Shush Baby spider
> 
> enjoy this, 5000+ words of FLUFF


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is shorter than previous chapters because there was truly nothing else to write in this chapter. It's Peter's entire view on his Aunt's funeral.

Another night of nightmares and another night of barely any sleep, this was quickly becoming my new routine and it was one of the few things I'd managed to hide from the others. I gave a heavy sigh as I glanced at the time on the alarm clock and checked the time. '6:45' it read and I bit back a groan, knowing Friday would alert Tony to me struggling to sleep. I roll onto my side and stare out of the large bay windows in the guest room they'd placed me in whilst the made me a permanent room, I counted each cloud I could see and could only think of one thing.

_Today is Aunt May's funeral._

I'd have to say goodbye to my Aunt, I'd have to see her friends and people from work. I'd have to see them all and smile through it like nothing was wrong, like everything was fine because they can't know I feel like a failure for not spotting the sickness sooner, for not being able to help her in some way. They couldn't know that I felt so worthless and helpless, That I couldn't even protect her from something like this. 

_Today is Aunt May's funeral._

Steve was constantly telling me it was ok to be sad, it was ok if I wanted to cry - Steve was always around watching me for a sign of me breaking, I wont though.

**I can't. **

Bucky kept telling me that I couldn't do anything to stop it, that I needed time and closure - He's giving me space which is fine but when he is around he's always touching me, always hugging me. I can't let him know it's making me feel worthless.

**Because I am.**

Tony's constantly shot me looks but never said anything about it. He constantly gave me distractions, like oiling Dummy or checking the coding for Karen. I enjoyed it but it didn't stop the thoughts.

**It never did.**

_Today is Aunt May's funeral._

I give a small sigh as I slowly sit up from the bed and wonder towards the window, placing my hand on it I look out on the city.

_Today is Aunt May's funeral._

**It's all my fault.**

I don't know how long I stare out the window but I soon spot Steve leaving the tower for his morning run, Sam leaving not long after him. I can hear Nat and Clint moving around on the common room floor, Bruce was meditating his floor. Tony was the only one I couldn't pin-point.

 _Today is Aunt May's Funeral_.

I move away from the window and go to the bathroom, washing quickly and checking out my face. I looked like crap.

**I always look like crap.**

_Today is Aunt May's funeral._

Leaving the bathroom quickly, I take a peak at the clock again. '7:55' I don't know what to. I could get dressed into my suit and tie, the funeral's at 9. Another deep breath, another sigh and an attempt to smile is all I can manage before I hear Tony's knock. Three quick knocks and a small wait before another 3 quick knocks. I glance at the door before he repeats his pattern "Come in." I call, wincing at how put on my voice was, I had to be happy for them to leave me alone. I watch Tony come in, I pull my dressing gown closer to my self as he shoots me a look before smiling. "I brought you a tie, you said you didn't have one?" He says softly, holding up a long blue tie for me to wear. "Blue goes well with brown eyes and hair, makes you really....pop" He says gently. I just nod numbly and take the tie, shooting him a trained smile. "Are you ok?" He asks, I just nod.

"I'm fine." I say as casually as I can. _Liar._ I watch him nod his head a little cautiously,

"Of course you are." He says gently. "Need any help?" He asks indicating to the tie. "I never could do these things properly. Not until Pepper showed me, believe it or not it was for my first date with Sprangles and Buck-a-roo." He says grinning at me. I shoot him a smile and shake my head.  "It's ok, really. I learnt how for..." I bite back a gulp and get the words out. "I learnt for homecoming." I say grinning. He nods his head and leaves the room for me to get dressed. I just need to remember to keep smiling.

**Just keep smiling. **

_Today is Aunt May's funeral._

It took me five minutes to get the suite on and a glance at the tie had me remember homecoming, with Aunt May and youtube videos.

_" **No, Look see. You go over under not under over-"** Her voice had laughed as I messed up the tie. _

_" **No look it goes like this** " I had laughed as well, showing her the video. We were both wrong, but we had laughed._

**I won't hear that laugh again.**

I wipe at my eyes and quickly do the tie, I can hear Bucky shuffling around the kitchen making food. He always made breakfast, I'd asked once before this had happened and he had told me that Tony can't cook worth a dime and Steve likes to throw random spices in and experiment. It was for the 'safety' of our taste buds that he cooks. I'd laughed then. I didn't deserve to laugh, to be happy. I wonder into the kitchen and see Bucky - as he and Steve would say - Dressed to the nines in a suite with his hair up in a man bun, wielding a spatula. Steve, also in a suite, was reading a newspaper and chewing lightly on an apple. Tony was chugging a coffee down but was also in a suit, the moment I passed the door all three of them looked up at me and shot me sympathetic smiles, I just wondered over and stole a plate that had an omelette on, Bucky grumbled something about 'thieving children' before dishing up another one and handing it to Steve. They were trying to act like this is normal. Like today wasn't Aunt May's funeral.  But.

_Today is Aunt May's funeral._

I gulped the omelette down and shook the thought from my head. I had to remember they were trying to make things easier for me, they weren't trying to hurt me, just help me.

_**Help me.** _

_**Help me.** _

_**Help me.** _

_**Today is Goodbye.** _

I shiver as I feel Steve's hand on me. We're in a car, how'd we get in a car? I thought we were in the kitchen, I was eating right? But no, now we're in a car going towards the church. It's so familiar, last time I came here Aunt May and me where visiting Ben's grave. That was only three week's ago. She wanted to get him flower's, she was talking like they'd be together soon. How'd I not notice that? 

I'm in the hall now, her casket is open. Tony's on my left, hand on my shoulder and squeezing gently. Steve's on my right,  talking gently to me and Bucky is next to him. The room is full and I can recognise almost everyone. All have pitying eyes that were staring at me and god I was being pushed to the stand by someone was it time to talk already? "You'll be fine Peter." Tony whispers in my ear and goes back to his seat. I take a breath and take a look around, taking everything in. I breath in, it's time. It's time to say goodbye.

"Aunt May...Aunt May was a women with a big heart." I swallow nervously. "She took me in when I was so young, raised me with Ben and then powered through his death to make to make sure I was ok. She never stopped putting people first.." I gulp again.

 _ **My eyes are burning**_.

"I couldn't of asked for a better Aunt. She'd come home from work, tired and ready to sleep but she'd still make dinner." I gulp more, breathing heavily.

**_My eyes are stinging more now._ **

"She'd make dinner each night and tell me about her day. About how she and the other nurses were so rushed off their feet that when they finally took a break they'd all fallen asleep in the staff room." A few nurses chuckle. "Or how one of the doctors, Doctor Smith, always comes in and spills his coffee on his shoes and hand. She could time it to the second and always had tissues to help clean it up." A mans laugh rumbles through the room. "She'd tell me about all the fun her and her friends had when she had time to her self, like the other month when her and Kacey went to a café, ordered enough food to feed ten teenage boys and finished it in record time." More laughter.

**_My cheeks are wet, she'd want laughter at her funeral._ **

"But more importantly she always and I mean always asked me how my day was. She'd ask me how everything was, Aunt May would always ensure that I was happy and if she sensed I was even a little sad she-" I have to control my self. "She'd do anything to get me to smile." I wipe my eyes a little. "Like one time...I came home from school and was just having a bad day. She came storming into my room and I thought I was in trouble, I was prepared for her to yell at me and then the next thing I know I'm being dragged out to the new Star Wars movie by her and we watched it." I gulp one more time. "Aunt May was a great woman. A kind woman. She wasn't just my aunt, she was like a mother to me and a sister to all that she knew. Thanks for coming." I mumble the last bit, moving back towards Tony and Steve. I can feel tight arms on me but now I just want this over with. I want to go back to the tower and sleep. 

*************

It took another hour before Aunt May was buried and now it was just me, Steve and Bucky standing in front of her grave. Right next to Uncle Ben, Mom and-

_**Richard Parker wasn't my dad.** _

_**Tony Stark was.** _

I shiver again, wrapping my arms around my self I finally break. More arms hold me up as I fall to the ground and just break. 

_ **Why'd it have to be her?** _

_ **Why couldn't it have been me?** _

_ **She was too kind to die like this.** _

_ **Today was Aunt May's funeral.** _

_ **Today was goodbye.** _

_ **Tomorrow will be nothing.** _

But today was goodbye. "Peter." Tony's voice cuts through my thoughts like a knife through butter. "Peter buddy, I know everything seems horrible but I promise that it'll get easier." He whispers, holding me closer. "We'll be here everyday till you're old and grey because you're worth it." He whispers, kissing my head and I look up, tears were still falling from my face and I realised that it had started to rain heavily. I breath heavily.

"Can we go home?" I whisper, I feel the arms tighten on me before two of them letting go. I glance down to see it's Bucky who still has me hold. He helps me up and keeps a hold of me until we get in the car.

*********

It took an hour to get home. A full hour, I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, I'd gone straight to my room and dressed into a fluffy pair of hello kitty pj bottoms and a Iron-Man shirt.

_Apparently that wasn't happening anytime soon._

I was about to crawl under my covers when I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me over their shoulder. I admit I squeaked a little and it took me some time to realise it was Steve carrying me towards the elevator. "S-Steve?" I mumble out, wiggling a little as he sets me down in the elevator.

"We're having a movie night" is all he says. I tilt my head a little, confused. I notice we stop on the common room floor and one look in has me pause. The room was pitch black with just the TV lighting it, bowls of snacks and pop corn were prepared on the small dining rooming table. I also noticed that the sofa's had been removed and replaced with large been-bags and everyone seemed to have large fluffy blankets. Before I could ask, a blanket was dropped onto my head and I had to pull it off, glaring at Clint who just grins at me.

"It's movie night Iron-baby." Clint says with a wink, I flush and glare a little but soon it falls. I follow them all into the room. I all but collapse onto the beanbag and wait quietly. No one said a word as the first Star Wars movie started. I lasted five minutes before I fell asleep but one thought stuck in my mind.

**_Today was Aunt May's funeral, I said goodbye to her. I have Tony and everyone around me to help me and keep me safe. I love my family._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is having some very sad thoughts.
> 
> Any suggestions on what happens next are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM WARNING NOW
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON (the first I've ever written so yay gimme pointers)
> 
> AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THERE IS AN ATTEMPTED RAPE PLEASE IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE SKIP AHEAD BUT UNDERSTAND THE RAPE DOESN'T HAPPEN.

**Tony's P.O.V**

I awoke to the feeling of hands tracing my hips, gliding down towards the top of my boxers. I slide an eye barely open - just to peak - to see Bucky focused solely on getting his hands into my pants, I smirk about to talk when I felt another pair of hands grip my ass. I give a low hiss, my ass still sore from the night before. "Oh, has someone woke up?" Steve's voice playfully whispered in my ear. I groan at how husky and deep it was with sleep. I open my mouth to snark at him only to feel a metal hand grip around the front of my cock and squeeze, I give a low groan and buck my hips into his hand.

"Oh I think _someone_ is very much enjoying this Stevie" Bucky teases, keeping his hold on my cock for a moment as he moved forward and bit gently on the skin of my neck. I give a low moan and try to get friction from his hand against my now throbbing cock.

"I don't think that's gonna happen Stark, we don't want you cumming any time soon" Steve whispers, one hand moving to trace down my stomach, his teeth bit at my ear and pulled. I give a low whimper and whine as Bucky's hands and heat disappear. "Oh Bucky, now that's just perfect" I try to see what's going on but Steve's used his free hand to cover my eyes.

"Now Tony, as much as I want to see my pretty little doll cum all over them self and over me I also want to make sure you last for more than an hour." Bucky growls out, I feel the sudden draft around my dick and ass and suddenly a metal hand is gripping my cock and balls and then I feel it.

He had one of my cock cages in his hands, probably my chrome one from the feel of it, I think this is the one with a holder for a vibrator.

_Kinky bastards._

I give a low, angry whine as I feel him slide it on and buck even more in Steve's hold. "Buck!" I growl out, trying to see him.

"Ah. Ah, ah." Steve whispers in my ear. "We're gonna do something real sweet. See we know that today is Pete's first day back to school." Steve mumbles, nipping at my neck now. "Along with that, you have a two hour meeting with the board and Pepper" His hand on my stomach moves towards my cock, playing with my balls lightly. "That means your little ass is beyond stressed." He continues, his teeth bite lightly on my collar bone. "We're gonna get you two nice toys that we'll be playing with through out the day." He comments, his hand moving from my cock to my ass. A finger sliding into my hole causing me to moan loudly. "Oh there we go, look at that pretty face Bucky, all red and sweaty and we've barely started." Steve purrs loudly, and Bucky chuckles. A second finger is soon added and I feel Steve wiggle his fingers inside me, scissoring in my hole. I give a low panting moan as a third slides in. The final one, all three flex in side of me twisting and moving until it was stretched wide and open for anything he could provide. I almost cried when he removed his fingers, giving a low whimper.

"Oh look at him Steve. So wanting, so needing." Bucky's voice is so close I can feel his breath on my ear. I give a whine again. "Ok Steve, pop this in." Bucky comments, I can hear something being passed over and soon I feel something being pushed into my hole that is most defiantly not a cock.

"Oh-fuck-!" I give a whimper as I feel the butt plug enter my needing hole. "Steve-Fuck-oh I hate you both!" I growl out, Bucky's hands take my face.

"Calm down Doll, we want to make sure you know how much we need you." Bucky whispers, I feel him let go. "Now before we continue, what's your safe-word?" Bucky asks, we all know our safe words but he always wanted a reminder in case I forgot it.

"Red." I mumble, Steve removes his fingers from my eyes as I see Bucky moving towards the cage with a bullet vibrator that slides into the built in section on my chastity device. I give a low groan as I feel him test it out on a low setting.

"Oh you're bo-" I bite my lip as he turns it on higher.

"Don't go complain' doll or else I'll keep it on." He purrs, that Brooklyn accent comes out thick. "Say 'Sorry Sir.' or I'll keep turning it up." I groan a little, bucking my hips a little, regretting it as I feel the butt plug move about.

"Ok...Ok..." I whine a little. "Sorry sir, I wont do it again." I whine out, Bucky smirks at me. "Good, now lets get this sorted." I watch him reach into my 'toy-box' and almost squeak at the sight of my black lace knickers in his hands. "Steve. Let him go and let Tony put his panties on." He grins at me and I give a low whimper as I take them.

"You two are both freakin' bullies." I comment pulling the knickers on with a grumble, Steve and Bucky snort a little.

"Look at those blushing cheeks, you're going to enjoy this whole day Tony-boy" Steve comments, patting my ass lightly causing me to squirm. The two smirk at me. "We'll leave you to get dressed. Buck, you wanna wake Pete whilst I make pancakes?" I stare at them both in shock as they leave like they hadn't just been turning me on in every fucking way. Those bastards.

_I know one thing though, I'm going to be a Horney bastard for most of the day._

******

**Peter's P.O.V**

I woke up to Bucky poking my side lightly. "Kiddo, time to get up." I give a low whine, wiggling under his pokes. "Kid, don't make me drag you out." I decide to ignore him, keeping my self attached to the bed with a grumble. "Ok kid, I hope you remembered to put clothes on first." He comments and before I can even squeak his hands come down on my ankles and pull.

"Bucky!" I whine loudly, trying to wiggle away from him but his grips pretty tight on my feet.

"Oh don't complain. Come on, out of the bed." He comments and soon I'm on the floor with Bucky holding my ankles and smirking down at me, I blush realising I'm in just my boxers and give a weak kick and Bucky just smirks at me.

"See I was gonna be nice and just let you go so you could shower and get dressed but now..." Before I could blink I'm over his shoulder and being taken into the bath-room. I struggle angrily on his shoulder, trying to get away.

"Bucky!" I shout with a huff as he took me towards the shower. I hear the shower turn on and before I can respond I'm dropped into the shower, I'll admit I screamed a little as the water hit me. My boxers got completely soaked as Bucky grinned at me.

"Poor baby spider." Bucky snorts. "Shower and get dressed, Steve's got some pancakes ready." I keep my glare on him. "Oh I see, is showering to much? Need some help, I can get your daddy in here" Bucky teases a little.

"Go away!" I point to the door and Bucky grins widely and waves.

"Hurry up or I'm choosing your clothes!" He comments running out the door. I groan, sliding the boxers off my hips and washing my self quickly.

"...I'm not some kid" I mutter in annoyance.

A week ago we buried Aunt May and I know today is the first time I'm going back to school.

"May...how do I talk to them? Ned and MJ...god I've barely talked to them since...." I pause, resting my head against the wall, letting the water run off of me. "...Ned probably hates me and MJ...God..." I shiver lightly. "She won't even look at me I know that." I rub my eyes. "God...Flash is gonna-" I shiver at all the thoughts of Flash make me feel disgusting. I shake my head, finishing with cleaning my self up and climbing out the shower. I'm quick to dry off and get dressed into a white shirt with the words 'Think like a Proton & stay positive' and then a pair of jeans, some black socks and then find my Portal hoodie, pulling it on I then pull on my black trainers.

"Peter, Bucky has asked me to remind you that you have 3 minutes to come out of your room before he drags you out. He says and I quote **_'I will drag you out butt naked if I have to kid'_**. I suggest you hurry." Friday's voice makes me almost fall over as I was in the middle of tying my shoes.

"Oh come on- Friday, tell him I'm just grabbing my bag ok?" I grumble, shoving my books into my backpack as well as grabbing my phone and shoving that into my pocket I run out the room towards the kitchen.

******

**Tony's P.O.V **

I squirmed on the bar-stool as Steve flipped the pancakes, feeling the butt plug shift inside of me. Bucky had come strolling in chuckling and slightly wet. Clearly the asshole had thrown Peter into the shower. I give a low grumble as Bucky comes up behind me and kisses my neck. I turn to push him off only to feel the vibrator on my cock turn on, I gasp resting my head on the side. "B-buck!" I squeak out, Bucky snorts a little.

"Oh that wasn't me. I have the remote for your butt-plug, Stevie's got the one for little Tony." His hand slid to the front of my pants. I give a moan, wiggling under his touch.

"Peter is approaching." Friday's voice comments, Steve swears turning off the vibrator and dishing up some pancakes whilst Bucky removes his hands and winks at me. Bastards. Peter wonders in looking frazzled and all over the place as he goes to run past the table towards the elevator. Bucky obviously didn't let him and hooked his arms around the boys stomach and drags him towards the table.

"Oh no you don't little spider, food first." He comments setting him next to me. I snort as Peter pouts angrily. "Aww look at that pout." Bucky comments poking Peter's cheek. The kid hides into my side with a whimper.

"Leave him alone Buck, the kid's embarrassed." Steve comments, setting a stack of 12 pancakes in front of Peter with a soft smile. "Ok son, eat your food." Steve says tapping the stack with a fork. Peter keeps him self mostly buried in my side and I snort watching him bring food to his mouth as he stays attached to my side.

"Pete, food would go down easier if you sat up properly-" He squeaks as Peter grips on me tightens. "OK, OK." I grunt letting the boy eat. Eating my own food as well.

******

**Peter's P.O.V**

I sat in the car with Steve driving, Bucky up front in shot-gun and Tony sat in the back with me. Tony's been acting weird all morning, like he can't sit comfortably and honestly I don't want to think about the reason why Tony can't sit because that's my biological dad and his husbands and that is not what I want to think about. I blink for a moment and realise we are just outside the school. I was quick to unclip my seat-belt and get ready to get out when I feel Tony grip my arm. "Oh no you don't!" He says grinning and pulling me into him.

"Tony what-" I squeak as he starts smothering my face in kisses, I can feel his beard scratch against my skin and I have never been so thankful for tinted windows. "Tony stop!" I squeak out a little, kicking my feet a little to get away. He lets me go and I feel two sets of hands pull me towards them. "No!" I squawk in annoyance.

"Oh no you don't, if Tony gets kisses then we do too doll." Bucky says and I can hear his grin as not only does his stubble kiss over my left cheek and head but Steve's smooth face attacks my right cheek and forehead.

"Guys!" I squeak out, god this is horrible.

**_They're evil, monsters who live to embarrass me!_ **

"OK, Ok" Steve's voice cuts in and both arms release me. "Go, you'll be late else." I almost immedatly start grabbing my stuff and climbing out the car in a rush. "OH! Pete wait!" I groan, pausing as I hear Steve call me and turn to him with a groan. "I'll be here to collect you after school, Bucky and Tony have stuff to cover back at the tower so they'll see you there." He pauses and each one of them grin at me. "One more thing." He says and it's like they rehearsed it because at that moment in the most baby-talk kinda way they speak in sink.

" ** _Have a good day at school Petey-pie!_** " They chuckle as I all but run out the car and into the school. I hear the car drive off and just want to sink into a pit of quiet silence. I give a low groan as I trudge up the stairs to my locker and start to place my books inside.

"Peter!" I feel hands connect with my shoulders and sigh, realising it's Ned. "Where you been? You've been gone for like a month!!" Ned all but shouts and I roll me eyes.

"It's been three weeks Ned." I start and notice him looking upset and shake my head. "I...sorry. I really meant to call but.." I sigh deeply. "I...I've been having a real harsh few weeks." I mutter quietly, Ned looks at me expectantly and I rub a hand down my face with a deep sigh.

"Sup loser, good to see you're not dead" MJ's voice says suddenly, causing both mine and Ned's head snap toward her. She raises a brow. "So wanna talk about why you went into hiding for three weeks?" She asks, raising a brow at me. I sigh loudly, looking around and finding the halls pretty much bare I sigh.

"...Aunt May passed away two weeks ago." I mumble. "I was kinda in mourning and got real sick as well." I keep my eyes away from them.

"Shit Parker, no wonder you've been missing." MJ comments and awkwardly pats my arm. "...This is comforting, do not question it." She comments, I snicker a little at her awkwardness.

"So you've had her funeral?" Ned asks gently, I wince knowing that he would of wanted to be there.

"I.." I pause "I'm so sorry that I didn't invite you. I've been so frazzled and...I guess numb? I didn't even plan the funeral and honestly..." I pause. "I didn't know how to talk to you guys. You were both my normal compared to everything else." I mutter, Ned sighs a little.

"We understand Pete...but who are you staying with?" Right....this question.

"Well...."

******

**Tony's P.O.V**

I watched as we drove away from Peter's school, amused at how easily embarrassed the kid was. I was finally starting to get comfortable when I felt it. Those fuckers had turned the vibrators on at the same time. One glance up made me see Bucky and Steve both with a hand raised in the air and a remote in each hand. Bucky was looking at me and grinning evilly whilst licking his lips, I start pawing at my dick, whining loudly at the cage as I attempt to get some friction, my ass wriggled in an attempt to move the butt plug a little but all that got was the vibrations being turned up more. "Well isn't that a sight." Bucky purrs. I whimper, gasping a little as Steve pulls over and Bucky climbs in the back with me. "Oh look at this poor guy Stevie" He purrs, climbing on-top of me and nipping at my neck greedily.

"You'll have to snap a few pictures for me Buck." Steve comments and it takes a moment for me to realise we're driving again. I moan feeling Bucky's flesh hand rest on the front of my trousers, a growing smirk on his face. I moan, trying to buck into his hand.

"B-bucky please!" I beg, wanting nothing more than for him to fuck me.

"Oh Steve, he's so desperate." He mumbles, pulling down my trousers and exposing my knickers. He grins, staying sat on my hips as he snaps a few photo's of me like this. "Oh doll I'm going to have you bucking about like the dame you are when we get out of this meeting." He whispers in my ear, I kick my legs a bit as he rests his weight onto me.

"B-Bucky" I whimper out and I can hear both him and Steve scoff at how needy my voice was.

One moment Bucky's biting and licking my neck and the vibrations are rippling through me and the next thing I know everything's stopped. Bucky's weight is still resting on me and I realise I had closed my eyes, cracking them open I saw him smirking down at me.

"Oh doll, you need to be patient. Now come on, Pepper's got quiet a lot to cover in this meeting." Before I realised it I was being led into my own building and towards a meeting.

_This was going to be torture._

******

**Peter's P.O.V **

Apparently MJ and Ned weren't shocked to hear about the whole _'Tony Stark is biologically my dad and he's taken me into his home'_ thing all they cared about was if I was happy now or if I felt cared for.

_God my friends are kind._

I was currently waiting for Chemistry to finish, my fingers drumming lightly on the desk in front of me almost jumping when a piece of paper lands on my desk and I look around to see Flash glaring daggers at me. I frown and quietly take the paper under the table and open it, reading quickly.

_'Yo Penis,_

_Been missing cause your sucking dick? Well prepare for a welcome back beating.'_

I give a deep sigh and scrunch the paper back in a ball and shove it in my pocket, MJ's already looking over at me in an almost protective way, I wave her off in hopes of her leaving it be but that just gets me a warning glare. Thankfully the bell goes and I all but sprint out of the room to Spanish, trying to ignore Ned and MJ calling after me.

******

**Tony's P.O.V**

I tapped my foot in annoyance as the meeting continued, my two ' ** _wonderful_** ' husbands had gotten into a pattern, every 10 minutes Bucky would turn on the butt-plug and it took everything in me not to squirm or groan during this time. About five minutes after that Steve'll turn on his vibrator and it feels like I'm gonna die from both humiliation and the need to be fucked by them both, they'd leave them both on for 4 minutes then turn them both off or earlier if I looked like I was gonna blow the game. I glared at them both as the meeting was drawing to the end, it hadn't escaped my notice that the power was slowly being turned up each time the vibrations started and it was getting pretty hard to keep control.

"-Thank you all for coming today, we'll see you in a months time to go back over what's happening and-" I stop listening to Pepper and all but drag Bucky out of the room, glowering at him.

"You're both assholes" I growl out as Bucky trips over his feet trying to keep up whilst he laughs.

"Aww look at you, all rosy cheeks and stuttering" Bucky teases, suddenly I'm not the one dragging them but being the one dragged towards the car. Steve's already in the front seat now and Bucky's shoving me into the back seat and straddling my hips quickly.

"Buck I want those back seats clean and I don't want to be pulled over" Steve warns clearly, he means **_'Don't even start whilst we're driving'_**. Bucky seemed to understand and stopped touching me immedatly but that didn't stop him from turning on my but-plug. I give a low moan and rocked a little trying to get some kind of- "Doll if you keep rocking you're not getting anything" Bucky says sternly grabbing my arms and I swear I feel electricity flash through my body. I nod stiffly and Bucky soon releases me.

******

Bucky and Steve dragged me straight into the elevator and onto our floor.

Our time in the elevator involved Steve and Bucky all but stripping me down to the knickers I was wearing.

The moment we stepped onto our floor Steve's got his hands roaming over every curve he can find and Bucky's vanished to the bathroom. Clearly they've been planning this. I gasp as Steve dives straight into neck and starts biting viciously at every inch of skin he can find - places that could be covered by collared shirts I note - and then I feel the cold brush of metal touch my skin and I jolt in shock.

A low rumble comes from above me and I release that my two Brooklyn boys had chuckled at me and then decided to make out, letting their hands roam over me. I glare, feeling a bit jealous and trying to get in on the action, standing on my tiptoes and going after Steve's neck- I didn't even get a bite in because Bucky decided that wouldn't do - Bucky's hand came down quick on my left ass cheek and had me moan lowly as I felt the plug shift.

Before I could blink I was being moved from the front room to our bedroom and being man handled onto the bed. I give a low whine as I feel my arms being guided into soft fabric and held wide apart, my legs soon followed suit and I was spread eagle and staring at them both. A low whine escapes my throat as they stand over me, I can see Steve's cock twitching in his pants at the sight of me and Bucky is shamelessly patting his own tent as I squirm. "Now Tony lets start this nice and slow. I'm gonna take that nasty little cage off of you and your gonna show me how good you are by holding it in until I say so and you'll earn even more rewards." Bucky mumbles smirking at me, Steve was snorts moving over. "Steve's gonna be my assistant, he'll be making you squirm and want." His voice has gone low and husky, his blue eyes hooded as he stares at me. Steve's hands - his fucking cold hands - gently tugged the cage off of my dick.

"St-" I'm cut off by Steve's hand gripping my dick and giving it a few pups to get it back to attention. "F-fuck Steve!" I moan out cause his hands although skilled were ice-cold.

"Oh that reminds me." Bucky mumbles wandering on over and casually going under the bed and pulling out one of my gags. This gag was my red silicon open mouth lip gag. I freeze seeing it and gulp, I _**Hate**_ gags with a passion, too many memories of Afghanistan and Obi. I move my head back when he comes close with it.

"Bucky-jus-" He waits, looking at me silently as I think my words over.

_He looks so expectant-he'd be **disappointed** if I didn't agree he'd- _

"If the gag is too much right now we can leave it off, don't go thinkin' I'll be sad doll this is about you as much as it is for us." Steve's still messing around with me whilst Bucky's talking to me, nipping at my nipples and roaming his hands so close to my dick before moving away but his eyes never leave my face. "I know this is an amber for you so I want you to tell me what _ **You** _ want." Bucky says sternly and I give a low whine, mind made the moment he started talking.

"I-I'll do it-but I want a promise that if I feel like it needs to come out it comes out" I ask looking at them both, Bucky gives me this smile - A smile that could charm the most stone cold bitch - and swoops down, kissing my lips lightly.

"You want this out you start humming the national anthem for me ok?" Bucky mumbles, looking for my agreement. I nod my head and open my mouth expectantly. "To stop fully I want you to make one long hum followed by your hand clenching into a fist three times in a row and repeat." He lets me know as he slowly inserts the gag into my mouth, he gives me time to get used to the feeling of it in my mouth. "You ok?" He asks and I give a thumbs up, he smiles at me and points to Steve. "Steve, I want you to stop working on the poor guys nipples" He mumbles and Steve pulls away, hands resting on my pelvis.

"What'cha want me doin' Sir?" He asks, his baby blues dark with lust as they travel over my face, I keep my breathing calm and look back at him, waiting for Bucky to talk.

The silence drags on forever, my eyes staring into Steve's and that brief moment of silence is shattered by Bucky.

"I want you to turn on that plug of his and fuck him with it." Bucky says casually, leaning on the bed post and staring at me. "Whilst your at it Steve, blow him too." Bucky has this shark like grin as I give a garbled moan at just the idea.

Then the vibrations started and Steve's wrapped his hands around the base of the plug and he starts pulling it in and our slowly. I give a loud whine around the plug and almost lose my self there, but remembering Bucky's promise of a reward I do my best to hold back. Steve's lips soon touch my aching cock as he moves his head down the neck and to the base, I'm sure if he wanted to he could take my balls as well, I gulp as best as I can as his head stops bobbing, a rhythm soon set.

Out goes the butt-plug and down goes Steve's lips, up comes Steve's head and in goes the plug.

I don't know how long this goes on for, all I know is I'm a mess, trying to re-frame my self and trying to buck into Steve's throat at the same time. Bucky hasn't taken his eyes off of me and I know my face is bright red with lust. "Tony." His voice whispers, my cock twitches violently in Steve's mouth and he moans almost costing me my load. "forty more seconds then you can cum." Bucky mumbles, his hand gently brushing my hair back out of my face as Steve continues. Steve him-self starts humming and if I wasn't so lost in my own head I would of realised it was him humming 'Man with a plan', he starts bobbing his head faster and moving the plug faster, it's vibrations grow stronger and I'm screaming internally whilst moaning loudly, my eyes are shut tight as this continues. "Tony doll. You can cum now, don't hold back for me doll." Bucky mumbles, leaning down and nipping at my neck.

That was it.

My load all but flew down Steve's throat and Steve looks beat. Bucky grins, still running his fingers through my hair. "Good doll, such a good doll. You're my beautiful dame, my sweet little dame." He whispers sweet nothings to me as I calm down a bit. "You were so good, so so good." He mumbles, his hands going behind my head and unclipping the gag. "Relax your mouth doll." He whispers and I do as ordered. "Now because you were so good and did so well with your gag too. We'll try it again another time, good association right?" He asks and I hum gently, he smiles at me. "Good. Now...for your reward..."

******

**Peter's P.O.V**

God I hate my life.

Here I am, gagged and stripped to my boxers in a closet at the now empty school. My hands were bound above my head and attached to a pipe above me and I was forced onto something solid with my legs spread.

Could it get worse?

Yes. Yes it can.

This wasn't Flash or his goons doing - No they'd just beat me up. This was Skip, grinning like a monster. The bastard had been playing porn on his phone - My body reacted before I could stop it - now I'm flagging in front of him like this is a turn on, it's not. "Come on Einstein just a little hump. Gotta get rid of your friend there." Skip mumbles, moving his hand towards my cock and rubbing it a little. I flinch away, remembering how I got here.

******

_Flash and his goons had just finished beating me up, Ned and MJ had gone home already and I hadn't thought to walk with them till Steve showed up. I knew he'd be here at 3.00pm because he takes a long way to my school._

_The group had left me on the ground, beat up pretty badly and I thought I was safe. Skip had appeared and offered my his hand, I'd taken it stupidly and the next thing I know I'm dizzy and my spider since is going off like a million wasps before it dulls down massively, along with all my other senses. I look down and see he's pricked something into the vain of my hand and he's smiling at me, my legs have gone weak and standing has become hard._

**_"Lets have some fun."_ **

******

I had tears in my eyes has he moved to pull my cock out, wanting to get away I didn't want him touching me didn't want-

"Peter!" Steve's voice shouts through the halls and Skip's swearing quietly as he looks me in the eyes, his hand didn't even touch get to touch me.

"You mention this and I'll kill you. Kill you, that fat cunt and that lesbian." He hisses, holding a knife and god do I think he's serious. I nod hastily and he's quick to cut me down and pull my clothes on in a haste. My dick's thankfully flagged down and I've never been so thankful. "Follow my lead or I'll stab you where you stand." He growls out, leading me out the closet.

"Pe-" Steve's voice cut off and his eyes go hard. "What happened? Peter are you ok?" His voice is stiff and Skip gives him this smile, one that screams innocence.

"Hello there, I don't think we've met. I'm a friend of Pete's here. I found him in the closet pretty beaten up and was just convincing him to come out when he heard your voice." Skip says casually. "Right Peter?" I stay silent, staring at the space by Steve, I feel his hand tighten on my shoulder. "Right Pe-" Steve's come out of no-where and moved me behind him, he knows-He knows he's tried something.

"I don't know who did this to Peter, but when I find out I will personally hang them by their toenails and if I find out that you so much as touched him I'll come for you" He growls out, Skip lets out a noise almost like a squeak. Steve's pushing me towards the door and I'm not sure I can tell him what happened today.

**_I'm just thankful he saved me._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the stuff used!  
> Tony's
> 
> Chastity cage - https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=16929  
> Vibrating Butt plug - https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=40109  
> Knickers - https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=38870  
> Gag - https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=40045  
> Restraints - https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=19809
> 
> Peter's stuff
> 
> Shirt - https://rlv.zcache.com/funny_science_pun_t_shirt-r9df51f669fc74a838713b3af758dc224_k2gr0_540.jpg  
> Trousers - http://fashionsup.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/Jeans-for-Men-2012-collection.jpg  
> Hoodie - https://d3qdvvkm3r2z1i.cloudfront.net/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1800x/6b9ffbf72458f4fd2d3cb995d92e8889/h/o/hoodie_aperturescience.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING PATIENT!
> 
> College has just really been kicking me up the ass this year guys!!

**Steve's P.O.V**

_It's been almost two weeks._

Two weeks since Peter went back to school, two weeks since I that stranger had informed me about Peter's attackers, I felt bad about yelling at the kid but since then Peter's been quiet, reluctant to go back to school. Every morning when we woke him for school he'd attempt to feign ill-ness or complain that he'd barely slept. It didn't work obviously but it got to the point that all three of us where becoming more and more suspicious, it took Bucky bribing Tony with...certain things not to hack into the schools security system to see what was happening but now I was worrying more than ever.

 _He flinches. At everything_.

When Clint yells in excitement? **Flinch.**

When someone talks suddenly? **Flinch.**

When I knocked on the door to get his attention? **Flinch.**

It's heart breaking to see, painful even. But we've got a plan.

**_Its a bad plan but it's a plan._ **

For the next few days Maria Hill and an unnamed agent will be going undercover at Peter's school. Maria as a teacher and the unnamed agent as a janitor, they'll be keeping an eye on him as well as giving intel about what's truly going on. They start today so it was time to start to start our day. A quick glance at the clock told me it was 6am, Peter was usually woken up at half past so I had half an hour of free time to do what ever I needed to actually do.

_I guess I'll make some breakfast for all my boys._

******

**Peter's P.O.V**

I twist and turn in my bed, unable to really sleep. I'm constantly in a state of awareness even with my eyes closed. I know what's going on around me and I hate it. I keep trying to sleep like a normal person but all that's happening is me closing my eyes and laying still, I'm just not sleeping.

_I just want to sleep._

It's all I think, sleep. Sleep. Sleep. It's all I want to do but I can't because for some reason my brain and body don't want to shut off. I have to fight a flinch as the door to my room opens and I hear someone pad into the room. A large heavy hand rests on my shoulder and it gently shakes me. "Peter...time to get up big guy." Steve's voice rings out through the silence. The silence I want.

_The silence I crave._

"Steve...No..." I mutter, burying my self into my blankets. The shakes get a big stronger and I hear him grunt a little before he stands up and I hope he's chosen to leave.

_I'm so wrong_

The next thing I know Steve's grabbing me up in a bundle-almost swaddling me in blankets-and pulls me into his lap, resting my head on his chest. My eyes barely open to look at him and I groan as his thumb gently brushes against the bags under my eyes. He's got a frown on his face and he's doing this weird head crinkle thing-you know what I mean, he gets little lines between his eyebrows-it's his 'I'm-both-concerned-and-annoyed-with-you' Face. He mumbles something I don't catch as he looks to the ceiling, something he does when talking to Friday. I watch his mouth move but don't hear anything.

_God why's he so warm?_

That's my only thought as I lean onto his chest and listen to his heart beat, a solid 'Thump-thump-dum-thump' plays repeatedly in my ear. I stop paying attention to those around me. That silence and the sweet pull of sleep dragging me down deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

_Maybe I can finally sleep._

******

**Steve's P.O.V**

I watched Peter drift off to sleep, I feel my chest tighten as he nuzzles deeper into me, a deep sigh beaks from my lips as I wait for my husbands to show up. As much as I want to let the kid sleep he's got finals today, not to mention he's meant to be finally going over that Ned kids house. There was no way I could disappoint him by letting him stay home. Letting him stay home would mean not letting him go to a friends house, it was something we'd agreed was fair. After a moment of silence I hear the tell tale signs of my husbands waking up and chuckle. Setting Peter on the sofa I go back to the kitchen.

**_Maybe a healthy breakfast will wake him up a bit_ **

I'm quick to start cooking and hear Tony give a small grumble as he collapses next to his son in exhaustion. I smirk, we did tire the poor guy out a bit last night, I can see Bucky's connected the dots as a large smile is on his face as well. I chuckle watching Tony drag Peter into his chest and sleepily mess with the kids hair, waking the boy up more and more with each curl that was found. "Tooooonnyyyyy" Peter's voice echo's through the room and Bucky's already laughing and Tony's got his grin, although its a tired one.

"Come on Spider-baby time to get up for school." Tony teases, giving a light tug on the boys curl, causing said boy to whine and wiggle away from his dad. "I mean it, unless you wanna go school in just your boxers? I mean its a fashion statement for sure and I'm sure that Mi-" Peter's already off the sofa and sprinting to his room, a red flush on his face. I chuckle shaking my head as I serve the first plate of waffles and place a cup of coffee on the side for Tony.

"He didn't sleep well last night." I let them know and Tony groans a bit whilst Bucky seems to be mulling it over. "I know Buck. If we knew what was going on maybe we could help but with most of our faces being recognisable we can't even shadow-Bucky don't even think about it." I warn seeing the man already forming an idea."

"Well excuse me but my face isn't that noticeable plus I know how to be sneaky. I am an assassin after all." He states, looking proud. Tony snorts and I hear him mutter to him self quietly.

"Extra emphases on the Ass" Thankfully Bucky didn't seem to hear him, I shake my head a little taking in the sound of Bucky ranting about how he could easily pose as a teacher at Peter's school, I just look to Tony for help and the bastards just grinning like he wants Bucky to try.

"No, we let them handle it and we'll stay here and make sure nothing bad happens around the tower." I tell Bucky who just huffs in annoyance. I don't blame him, he might be Tony's biological son but he might as well of been Bucky's with how protective he was. Speaking of Peter, the little brat came sliding into the room, full force and waving his hands around like a maniac.

"I'm late-Like really late I can't even eat and-" Tony rolls his eyes, grabbing a plate of waffles and Peter's bag.

"Eat in the car whilst I drive ya you spazz." Tony looked at the boy with affection in his eyes, a smile tugging on his lips. The teen just runs past him to the elevator and Tony snorts. "Well hello to you to you little shit, I was talking to you!" Tony calls following the boy down the hall. Bucky chuckles a little but he still looks worried.

"I promise Buck. Nothing bad will happen with Maria there, or who ever this unnamed agent is." I promise, Bucky looks at me taking in my 'boy scout' smile and sighs.

"Fine....But I want a report everyday" He grumbles, walking off to the bedroom, I raise a brow as he indicates me to follow.

"What about breakfast?" I call, staying in my spot.

"Bitch, you're my breakfast now get that candy ass in here before I send pics of you in your fourth of July boxers!" I squeak turning everything off and running into the bedroom after him.

******

**Peter's P.O.V**

I watched everyone shuffle about the halls, it was stuffed and everyone was either running to classes or hanging out with friends. I wish I could do that today, on the way in with Tony I got a message, Ned's home sick with the flu and MJ's stuck at home with her brother as both are feeling like crap. I was alone today and regretting coming in more and more as I spotted Skip making his way towards me. Just as he's approaching a hand lands on my shoulder. I turn to see Jackson,  Someone who's been a pretty good friend since he showed up two weeks ago. I remember meeting him.

******

_" **Hey there kid. You know where Miss fla...fla-That Spanish class teacher is?** " I turned round and my throat closed a little. " **Shit urm sorry man, I didn't mean to scare ya. I'm Jackson**." He introduced, holding his hand out._

_His name coulda been Edwin for all I cared because all I could think was 'damn this boy is hot.' from his short brown hair that you just knew would curl if he grew it out, his jaw was prominent and he had a shadow slowly growing in and he had this...this almost playful smirk on his face and those eyes. Dear lord those eyes, they were such a dark brown that it felt like I was drowning in them but they weren't just brown, it looked like flecks of amber where dancing around the iris and-_

_" **Hello? You alive there, usually this is when you introduce your self?** " He asks, that smirk back. Damn that smirk._

_" **Right urm..right sorry, you just shocked me a little. I'm Peter**." I mumble, taking his hand awkwardly and fighting back a blush as he shakes it, god he's strong._

_" **Nice to meet ya Peter. Mind showing me to class, it's my first day**." He releases my hand and I just stupidly nod, god why can't I get my brain to function. With a quick breath in I grab my bag and turn, Skip's watching me closely but I couldn't give to shits. There's almost this feeling of protection just hanging around this Jackson guy, speaking of which - Jackson's hooked his arm into mine and wiggled his eyebrows at me-sweet jesus I'm going to die.- and he just indicates his head. " **So shall we? I don't wanna be late on my first day**."_

_" **R-Right!** " I squeak, dragging this new kid to class._

******

"Ready to head to class Curly?" He asks pulling on one of my curls with a knowing smirk. Dear god that smirk has me shaking in the knees, giving an awkward nod he hooks his arm into mine.

_Before you ask, I'm totally straight he's just a guy I like who I'd love to see shirtless - I'm just...intrigued by this guy..._

_Right?_

******

I might not be as straight as I thought. Because Jackson is in every single one of my classes and dear lord he's more of a distraction than Spider-Man. The bastard sat next to me in every class and I've never been so...charmed? He jokes around a lot and just makes me feel good, makes me feel warm. It's nice to have someone around that wasn't Ned and MJ, the only problem was he was catching on that I wasn't eating. I can't eat, every time I eat I'm sick. It's gross and not worth it, but he seems intent on seeing me eat something. "I don't feel good Jackson, that's all." I try to argue and he looks me over. He's got a protective look on his face-almost like Tony's or Bucky's when I'm avoiding something.

"Call your family?? Live with your ma or your dad?" He asks and I blush sighing.

"My...dad yeah...but he'll be busy." I mumble, he's got meetings all day today, Steve and Bucky might be free and I don't want to bother the Avengers just because I can't eat. That's just selfish and-

"Call him anyways." Jackson says out no where, cutting off my thoughts and I glance at him unsure. "If your that scared 'bout interrupting his shit I'll call them. You just sit your pretty ass on that chair and I'll give em a ring." He promises and dear god my cheeks have gotten hot.

_He just called my **ass** pretty._

_Should I be insulted?_

"Peter?" He asks, his hand gently taking mine. "Just let me make the call ok? You're real pale, did you even sleep last night?" He asks and I just look down. He sighs, he's got his free hand out for my phone and his thumbs gently rubbing circles on the back of mine. "Please let me call him." He asks and I sigh, handing it over.

"It's under 'Iron-Dad'. If he doesn't pick up try 'Ameri-Dad' and if he....he doesn't try 'Metal-Dad'." I let him know, Jackson raises a brow at me and shrugs.

"Not even gonna ask." He promises. Scrolling through my contacts I watch him click Tony's number and just rest my head on his shoulder, tiredly listening in. "Hi, this is Jackson Thunder, I'm a friend of Peter's. He's...He is a bit sick sir." He starts and I snort at the sir. "Shush I'm being an amazing person and talking to your dad you sappy little shit." He tells me sternly and I snort and blush. My face buries into his shoulder a little. "Yes sir, I'll sign him out at the front desk and wait with him till you show up...Nah he was just worried he'd be interrupting you in something important is all. Isn't that right brownie boy?" He asks and all I can do is groan. "See you soon sir." He hangs the phone up and grins at me.

"My dad is going to grill you, y'know?" I ask him and he just smirks at me and shrugs.

"That's fine, maybe I'll grill him back," He says sticking his tongue out cheekily, I have to fight the blush again but I know that's what he's looking for. Since starting this friendship he's done everything in his power to get me to be a blushing mess. It's almost like he knows my thoughts, but it only takes him a moment before he's got my arm hooked into mine and he's got my bag. "Need anything from your locker Curly?" He asks and I groan again at the nick name.

"I hate you." I groan, he just laughs a little and takes me towards the inside of the school. I can see Skip following us and I can see Jackson stiffening protectively and pulling me closer as we reach the school's reception, before I even get a word out Jackson's speaking for me.

"I'm here to sign Peter out, his dad's coming to grab him." He assures, the receptionist who looks at me sceptically. "He's been real ill all day." He explains, I look away as she just nods and starts typing on her computer, he finishes telling her my full name and my birthday before taking me out side. Tony's still not here and I can feel Skip's eyes from afar.

_I'm not paranoid I've seen him._

He's hiding behind the pillar about fifteen feet away, I can hear his heart beat and I swear I can smell his anger.

Jackson holds me closer as I spot Bucky's pick up- Why's Bucky picking me up?

"Pete?" Bucky calls, climbing out. Jackson's got an iron grip on me and I kinda want to stay with him. "You Jackson?" He asks, his eyes raking over Jackson's form. I don't blame him, he stands at around Steve's height. Jackson just nods his head quietly and I watch Bucky roll his eyes and mutter something before pointing to the car. "In. Pepper jumped Tony on his way out, dragged him into a board meeting, ordered me to collect you." He explains, I shuffle to the car and Jackson nods at me.

"Be safe curly fry." He calls leaving before Bucky can question it, I just groan and curl in the back of the truck whilst the adult climbs in with a chuckle.

"Curly fry?" He asks, I ignore him and keep curled up. "God you're feeling pretty shit aren't ya kid?" He asks and I peak over the top of my knee's and see him looking at me curiously.

"I'm fine..." I mutter, he rolls his eyes and starts the truck.

"Convince Bruce of that." He mutters, driving the truck home.

******

**Bucky's P.O.V**

As soon as Peter got the all clear from Bruce and we were told it was just exhaustion I got the little shit to bed. I wasn't showing it but I was fuming, 'Jackson'- that little punk was Wade Wilson, the hell was S.H.I.E.L.D doing sending him in to handle this-why couldn't it of just been Hill? "Bucky?" Natasha's voice rings through the hall and I turn slowly, my eyes raking over her face for a sign that she doesn't know.

"...Why the fuck did they send Deadpool in to watch Peter, the fuck kinda danger is the kid in?" I growl and Natasha winces a bit.

"A lot and if you don't mind waiting for your husbands to arrive we can talk about it." She growls at me a little. I sigh loudly.

"Could you not explain it to me now?" I complain, all that gets is a raised eyebrow and her turning and walking away from me.

_What the fuck has Peter gotten into now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead pool - Ryan Reynolds


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but I promise the next part will be up to par with what I usually do!!!

**Peter's P.O.V**

_Everything is **cold.**  _

_I'm so **cold.**_

_Why's my spidey-sense going off like I'm in the middle of a fight?_

"Peter. Peter, stay with me ok?" I hear a voice above me and a hand holding my chin lightly. "Stay with me Peter please, come on sugar bear, don't go yet. Fucking stay dammit!"

_Sugar bear? oh, **Jackson**_

_How'd I get here?_

_Am I dying?_

"Please don't let me go. Please! I don't want to go!" I weakly pled, holding onto him, my face was wet and it was getting colder. My vision started to fade as my world went black.

_I don't want to die._

******

**Wade's P.O.V**

I held tightly onto Peter as he sobbed, blood soaking into my clothes as he begged in almost a whisper to me to keep holding him. "Please, don't let me go. Please! I don't want to go!" My heart was squeezed so tight, and all I could manage to do was hold him and keep him in my arms. I could see people moving around me, my arms pried from him as he's rushed into an ambulance.

_I was **supposed** to protect him_

_He can't die yet, he's got so much to live for._

_Peter fucking Parker I swear to god._

**_Don't Die._ **

"What happened?" A voice asks beside me as I watch the paramedics rush Peter away, hands landed on my shoulder and I'm spun around to look at Steve Rogers. Star sprangled man him self. "What happened Wade?" He asks again, his voice breaking. He's not mad...just....he's...

**_Calm down._ **

"His bully....that Skip Westcott he...shot him. I tried, I did. Fuck me I tried so hard to stop them-I couldn't-I-" My breathing picks up a little and Steve squeezes my shoulder.

"Tell me more on the way there, but understand this Wade. It's not your fault." He mumbles, pulling me into the car. I guess it's time to talk.

******

**3rd Person P.O.V**

_Peter and Wade where walking in the park, Wade talking his ear off about a show he'd been watching. " **So anyways there's these guys called robins who are basically kidnapped orphans or in Damian's case a rape baby and it's sooooo dark and I don't mean dark in a 'life is pointless' way, but like dark enough that you can't see the fucking screen.** " Wade was off on a tangent whilst Peter continued to bob his head, listening to everything the other had to say. _

_It was just a_ normal _day._

_It was incredibly normal, nothing seemed weird at all. Peter was relaxed and nothing was setting off alarm bells until he heard a twig snap. He'd tensed and grabbed Wade in an attempt to move fast but didn't expect to find him self shielded by the other as bullets rained into his walking partner. " **Wade**!" He tried to pull him back but Wade refused to move._

_" **Get to the public path, I got this**." He mutters, his voice croaky. All Peter could do was nod as he ran ahead, trying to get away from the assault and get somewhere he could change and help._

_And then he felt pain_

_He was shot_

_The other shooter was a honey pot and Peter was the bee._

_" **If I can't have you Peter, No one can**." Skip's voice echo's through the silence as Peter falls to the floor, gripping his chest. " **It's a shame really, such a pretty face has to be disposed of**." He mumbles, brushing his thumb over Peter's lips. His own moving closer and closer only to pause at what could only be called a blood curdling scream of rage reaches them. Wade stands not five yards away, covered in blood and looking ready to kill._

_" **Get away from him**!" He hissed running head first at the boy. Only for Skip to seemingly disappear without a trace._

_** How'd he do it? ** _

******

Tony's P.O.V

We all waited.

Waited for Peter to open his eyes, for the doctors to tell us it was all a case of mistaken identity, anything.

We just kept waiting.

Wade was around most days after Peter was attacked, always showed up at 11am on the dot with a coffee for me and Bucky and a tea for Steve. Guilt was always on his face. Steve barely left and even happily donated his blood for Peter's blood transfusion but the kid still hadn't woken up.

It's been a week.

A whole week of press banging on the door, begging for news about my new found son.

A whole week of cops searching for this Skip kid.

A whole week without Peter waking up and eating with us.

A whole week of emptiness.

My hand gently rubbed circles on his as I waited for Bucky and Steve to return, they'd have lunch for me and attempt to get me to go home and sleep. But I couldn't leave him, not till I saw his eyes again. I squeeze his hand lightly and hum gently as I wait for their return.

The silence is too deafening else.

******

A few more days pass and still no sign of him waking, doctors came in asking about what we planned to do if we pulled him off support.

I didn't react well to that.

My hand was secured around his again, holding tight and almost begging him not to let go as the clock stuck 3am. "Peter." I mumble. "Buddy if you can hear me, I need you to wake up for me. Please. I need you with me ok?" I mumble, keeping my grip. A squeeze is not what I expect. "Peter?" I mumble, looking up to see brown eyes staring back at me.

"You...talk a lot" He mumbles and I give a small laugh as I hug him close. "Peter, oh my god. Pete" I mumble. "Don't ever do that to me again." I whisper.

It's going to be ok.


	7. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that's right guys, the final chapter.
> 
> I thought fluff might be a good thing to have here.

** Tony's P.O.V **

_Peter was doing better._

_That's what I keep telling myself._

_He's doing better and no-one can hurt him._

Wade had come round earlier and Peter was asleep so he'd left a stuffed bear (A Spider-Man build-a-bear) with a get well soon card, he'd apologised over and over and over again to myself and the rest of the team about not being able to protect Peter like he was supposed to. No matter how much we told him it wasn't his fault he continued to apologise, it ended with Clint and Natasha dragging him out, last I heard he was _~~forced~~_ encouraged to sleep over at the tower. 

_Peter's doing better._

_No one can hurt him._

_He'll be fine._

Peter's heart monitor kept me grounded, the same beep going on in a continuous rhythm, Peter's chest rising and falling and the soft whistle escaping his nose here and there, his hand fisted on an old Iron-Man blanket that we found in his room. It must of been one from his child-hood. Steve sat next to me, lightly sketching the sleeping teen in-front of him. MJ - a friend of his from school - was scrolling through Tumblr or something and casually leaning on Steve like Captain America was a fucking leaning post. The girl seemed relaxed enough as she kept glancing up at Peter every few minutes.

_Peter's doing better_

_No one can hurt him._

_He'll be fine._

We'd gotten news on this Skipp guy. He'd been harassing not only Peter but a large portion of the other kids at school, they'd found plans in his home to kidnap and torture over forty separate individuals. Peter's name was at the very top of that list and it was unsettling to learn about that, along with the fact this guy was a thirty-something year old man mascaraing as a senior at High school. Obviously I, along with many other parents had gone to the school in outrage that they had allowed this to happen but after some digging I'd found that the school was giving no choice but to take him in, order from the school bored and such.

Jokes on them, Peter and his two friends are being enrolled into a S.H.I.E.L.D school, all expenses paid by me. I mean, I funded the school and I teach a class at it on engineering so jokes on midtown tech, they don't have Tony freaking Stark teaching lessons there do they? It took a while to convince MJ's father though, her dad had been adamant about not letting her move in their final year but after a while of promising I'd pay certain expenses he finally agreed. I don't like her father, something is off with him and I'll check it out later but for now, I'm focused on Peter.

Peter's doing better

No one can hurt him.

He'll be fine.

A small sigh leaves Peter's lips and his eyes are opening again, he turns his head towards me and smiles a little. "Hey dad.." He mumbles, waving weakly at me. I chuckle lightly and wave back as well.

"Hey Peter-piper-pepper-picker." I grin a little, seeing Peter flush a little at the name he groans. "How're you feeling? You're looking better, not as pale or..urm....sickly?" I start yammering on and keep going whilst Peter just shakes his head, lightly laughing at my rambling. Thankfully Steve placed his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"He means he's glad you're looking better Pete." He confirms for me and I nod happily behind Steve's hand.

"Jeez Pete, you weren't kidding 'bout your dads where you?" MJ's voice travels through the air and Peter grins. The two share a knowing look at Steve just sighs next to me.

"I feel fine dad, just a bit sleepy is all." He mumbles and rubs his neck, before I had a chance to comment the doctor comes in. 

"Oh good, you're awake. We just got your test results back Mr.Parker. You'll be able to go home tomorrow morning, thank-goodness for that healing factor right?" The doctor comments off handily and the room goes silent, everyone looking at MJ who's just looking Peter. "I should not have said that, why did I say that?" The doctor mutters leaving the room quickly.

"Healing factor huh?" MJ asks, leaning forward in her chair and staring at Peter who just fidgets awkwardly.

"Yeah like urm...I had a blood transfusion?? From Steve??" He all but asks and Steve's nodding his head like a bobble head whilst I'm sat here slowly realising that Peter and Steve are horrible at lying and one of them is supposed to be a S.H.E.I.L.D Agent. 

"Yes and I'm secretly bat-man. Stop being a fucking pussy and own up to being Spider-boy already." MJ states and Peter scoffs a little in surprise and laughter. "What, you think I didn't notice your ass leaving every twenty minutes or that whenever spandex-man showed up you suddenly disappeared. We aren't in the DC universe, you're not Clark Kent. You can't blend in with a group of teenagers don't ask me how you thought you could blend in with a group of adults you gangly little shit." I sit in silence next to Steve as the two stare each other out, and then I hear the best thing in the world. In a hushed voice I hear Steve mutter -

"Language." 

******

Peter's P.O.V

To say the Team was being Over-kill was an understatement. I left the tower for like twenty minutes to get a slushy from a shop not to far from it and as soon as I walked into the tower Steve's got me in his arms and is checking me over-looking for something - probably an injury and then I had to sit and listen to a lecture about not running off like that when I'm still recovering. I.E I'm not supposed to leave period. But like, I wanted a slushy so screw you Steve. 

What was going on right now?

Well I'd finally been left alone for ten minutes when Natasha and Clint walk in. "Groups going out and we're sticking with you to make sure you don't have a meltdown." Nat mutters, flopping down next to me on my bed. 

"Well now I'm flattered whatever will I do with a woman in my bed?" I mutter sarcastically and the two agents snort a little.

"I forget you're...inexperienced with women, it must be nice. Being such an adorable little virgin." Natasha chimes in and I snort. So what, I'm a virgin. I'm sixteen, is that a crime?

"Stop bullying him Nat, we all know he's got a candle for Wa-Jackson" Clint says quickly and I raise an eyebrow at him, he refuses to look at me whilst Nat's shaking her head annoyed.

"Do you mean Wade? because I already knew that was his name." I tell them both, I watch Clint blink a few times and stare at me.

"What?" 

"I knew Jackson was Wade." I answer him, biting back a chuckle.

"I'm-what." I sigh shaking my head a little.

"He kinda let me round his after school? I found his post and he had to explain everything?? Like you think I wouldn't investigate someone like that, I mean I am Tony's son after all." I shake my head annoyed and stretch.

"Course you did" Natasha mutters a little and chuckles. "So....Who's up for pizza and bad movies?" Nat suggests, I'm up immedatly.

"Pizzaaaa" Clint cheers, both of us running off to get some food.

 

My family might not be conventual but it's my family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Socks - https://c.shld.net/rpx/i/s/i/spin/-122/prod_1955519212?hei=660&wid=660&op_sharpen=1
> 
> Tony's Undies - https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/e6d56e43-1966-4375-9766-f4f06c0c6dea_1.ae3e880540d963f77785a2422d21bbbb.jpeg?odnHeight=450&odnWidth=450&odnBg=FFFFFF
> 
> Peter's clothes for the day :  
> Shirt - https://images.superherostuff.com/image-tsirongoldhead-1-watermark.jpg  
> Trousers - https://c.shld.net/rpx/i/s/i/spin/-122/prod_2246896412?hei=660&wid=660&op_sharpen=1  
> Boxers - http://images.esellerpro.com/2355/I/165/086/10855%20-%2022214%20-%20Hulk%20-%201.jpg  
> Socks - https://www.winterkids.com/media/catalog/product/cache/2/thumbnail/430x430/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/2/0/20172018stancekidshellokidswhite.jpg


End file.
